


King's College Survival 101 - Fake Dating (BohnKing RamKing)

by exolover



Category: My Engineer (TV), My Engineer the Series, yyy the series
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Amnesia, Boss is the adorable idiot, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Bullying, CN novel references, Comedy, Engineer top dog Bohn, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Ghostship, M/M, Med student King, Mek is sweet, Misunderstandings, Neither is Thara/Frong, Teasing, but they're not always PG, ex-best friends BK, friends to enemies to lovers lol, mature themes, more like pigtail pullying, not so forward King, that's a promise, yyy the series cameos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolover/pseuds/exolover
Summary: ➡In which King fake dates his amnesiac bully to save his ass 🌱🐺Thep King, the top-ranked model student from Faculty of Science fucks up big time for the first time in his life when he accidentally injures the top dog Bohn Patpasit Sirikarnkul, the master of sadists and king of hooligans reigning the Faculty of Engineering- successfully putting a huge ass full stop to his peaceful 13 months of breathing free air as a Med student on one unexpected evening, marked on his calendar as 3rd of February.***Please read the prologue (and the TAGS)***
Relationships: Bohn/Duen, Bohn/King, Mek/Boss, Ram/King, Thara/Frong
Comments: 28
Kudos: 118





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder; This is Ghostship. I do not hate Ram or Duen. Babies T^T. I just wanted to write this plot and BK just happened to match the roles.  
> Bohn x Duen is canon just like Ram x King. Don't worry Bohn is Duen's I have no plan to separate them. This is just my guilty pleasure, an alternate universe where King is the goodie two shoes Med student (thought he's better off with his plants ^^) and Bohn, the notorious engineering top dog who used to be best friends till middle school- now ex-best friends after a history of cats and dogs fights. They meet again in college because author is cliche af.

_**(New title! Phew, sooo looong~ New Cover! 🎉🎉🎉 Cheers for the 100% high-quality HD effect 🙄)** _

_**The bottom left corner- It's supposed to be "MekBoss TharaFrong PDA 💩💩💩"** _

_**The top left corner - "Ai'Hee-ah BohN ⚙️💵💵💳💰☠️💢💣"** _

_**(Type: That's my goddamn line!)** _

_**You'll meet BK🐈 later ^^** _

_***************************** _

The slope was steep and at the foot of it laid his tormentor alongside King's own bicycle facing a fresh puddle of blood. His hands were shaking even after the ambulance left and his knocking knees were nowhere ready to pedal a bike. As he walked home with cold sweat he could only imagine his own death in some ditch, his corpse left to rot so that he won't even have a proper burial. And it won't be Patpasit's minions, no, it'll be Bohn himself who will move him to hell with that infamous iron fist.

With bitten raw lips King visits the hospital to meet his grim reaper next morning his head hung low, fully expecting a slow painful death. Maybe it'll be quick if he begged for mercy- or, or maybe he'll spare him if he donated his kidney? He could do just fine with one.

_Fuck that! Patpasit is loaded. He could just buy ten kidneys with one swipe of his card you idiot!_

_"Ah! I don't wanna die~"_

His hands and feet are cold and clammy as his fists are clenched by his sides- which is not helping because Bohn looks at his face with a calculating glare as if he's some plausible threat, then at his fists under the white gauze wrapped around his temple and gruffs,

"Who the fuck are you?"  
  


Who knew, the demon had amnesia.

King knew he was shit at lying, everybody knew he couldn't lie to save his life without choking on his own tongue, and yet, driven by the sudden exhilaration showcased his pearly whites in a radiant grin and said,

"Ai'Pheun, you really don't know me? I'm your best friend!"

Technically it wasn't a lie, but that was six years ago, before Bohn went through puberty and became a prick, a notorious bully. After five years of agony, he was finally free. Fuck high school he was ready for college. He was happy when Mek and Boss were there on his first day of college, but then that happiness disappeared just as fast like a gust of wind as Bohn graced them with his presence followed by his new minions. King went through a great deal to avoid Bohn throughout the freshman year, and somehow miraculously managed to survive.

Maybe he wasn't that unfortunate after all. 

Bohn's strange indifferent gaze didn't do much to dampen his excitement then. 

Until one day, Bohn pushed him to a wall and kissed him hard and leaned back with a wolfish grin as he panted wide-eyed. "I know you're lying... did you really think I won't find out?" King felt his soul leaving his body and return back. His round eyes went cross-eyed when a gear dangled right above his nose. "You don't have to lie to get close to me, I know you like me" Those eyes had the exact glint he had in their third grade when mini-Bohn had a goddamn sugar rush. "Be my good little wife and I'll look past your punishment"

_I_ _don't even fucking like you as a friend what the fuck is happening?!_

Poor King just wanted to graduate and look after his plants.  
  


Story inspiration after seeing Bohn and King in doctor coats and a CN novel FDAP lol. And the title credit goes to https://www.instagram.com/p/B--nzu9gs7q/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link #xa33art.   
  


**Warning - MATURE THEMES AHEAD!**


	2. Chapter 1

King opened his heavy eyelids and sleepily blinked them twice before blindly checking for his phone under the pillow. **6.05 a.m.** He still had at least twenty minutes until his alarm goes off, so what roused him?

Another thunking sound had his aching eyes opening wide and body scrambling out of the bed like a spooked animal. He was living in his own condo since the second week of January, _alone_ , and only King had the two keys for his front door, one main, one spare.

The sound was faint, but it was definitely there. King wasn't the bravest of the bunch, in fact, he had the bravery of a chicken nugget. If he had to choose between fight and flight, he was willing to grow a pair of wings on the spot.

The simultaneous rustling and thunking though...King narrowed his eyebrows. It sounded like somebody was clobbering down his poor babies! Gulping, he shakily reached for his slipper and crawled along the hallway as lightly as he could. He couldn't get far though, the supposed burglar rounded the corner just as he did and let out a startled scream rivaling his own loud _Shia!_

"King! I almost delivered my baby just now!" His sister clutched her chest and pinched him hard on his arm.

"Ow!Pii- chae! How can you blame me? I thought you were a robber or something. And technically, you can't give birth until mid of October. You're only two weeks pregnant, there's 34 more weeks- OW! What was that for!"

"Put down that bunny slipper if you're going to lecture me, you look like an actual kindergartner"

"But you got them for me" King huffed as he slipped it on.

"I did, didn't I~" She smiled sweetly. "My sources are right, they give off more uke vibes. Say, have you tried on the cute PJs I sent you last Christmas?"

King stared at her weirdly for a second. "What, no! Of course not! It's a darn Onesie! I'm n-not FIVE!" He didn't like the sly grin on her lips. "Wait, this is a part of that weird fetish of yours isn't it?" He complained stomping behind her to the kitchen.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"You do! You've been obsessed with that weird guy shipping thing since your high school years, and I was the scapegoat of your crazy matchmaking!"

"*sigh* Good old times. It was easy then, you were very cute and obedient"

"I was seven! Who on earth do such a thing to their- hold on! What did you do to my babies?!!!"

"Oh?"His sister looked over her shoulder as she stirred her batter, and waved him off dismissively. "They needed a firm trimming. You know how hard it was to open the front door without getting smacked with that poison ivy?"

"It's not poison ivy! It's Virginia!" King wailed in his kneeling position frantically pawing at his destroyed plants.

"Well, it still needed the trimming. Your apartment looks like a mini amazon and we can't have that when Mae comes home with her fiance- uh our stepdad next week"

Whipping his head, "Why are they coming here? Why would anybody come here, this my condo. It's already cramped as it is. And how did you get in here in the first place?"

"I'm the one who rented this place for you, of course I have the keys you ungrateful brat. Your _babies_ are fine. Now quit wailing and go take a shower. Your eyedrops are in the fridge, I bought you a new one along with few groceries. It's emptier than the Sahara desert"

"Child abuser" King stomped back to his room, mumbling.

"I heard that"

College wasn't bad, especially since now King finally had the privilege to wear the white coat. He carefully picked his thoroughly ironed wrinkle-free doctor coat and ran his fingers through his slightly damp hair. It'll dry off by the time he pedals his bicycle past the third block anyway. January mornings were quite chilly but he'd rather wear his simple T-shirt and jeans than the white shirt he had to wear in his freshman year.

"Here, don't forget your lunch"

"Hoi Chae~ You don't have to. I always buy lunch from the cafeteria" He said between a mouth full of toast while he slipped on his shoes."It's more convenient that way"

"Convenient my foot. You're still carrying that makeup pouch aren't you? Though I'd like to see my little brother's inner flamboyant side that's too gay King, even for you"

"It's not a makeup pouch, it's my side bag" He suddenly looked self-conscious.

_Nice bag Thanthep~ Whatcha carrying there~_

Bohn, that nerve grating asshole.

"R-right I forgot, a freshman asked me for my last year notes so I'll just take my other side bag. Thanks for the breakfast Chae, I'll be on my way. Please don't forget to lock the door when you leave" He unlocked the front door absentmindedly and stepped outside only to poke his head inside lightning fast. ''And don't you lay a single finger on my plants!"

King parked his bicycle inside the little shack their college had reserved for the pathetic two-wheelers and brushed his hair back to crouch down and secure his bicycle lock. His parents were rich but he was not. That was the sad truth.

"Ai'Mek~ Can't you help your wife just this once? Na? Na na?"

The familiar whining couldn't have been anyone but Boss. Besides who else call themselves as Mek's wife while seeking the help of said husband to score some chick? He had some weird best friends- well, friends. They were not as close anymore. Having different majors really didn't leave them much choice. King stood up dusting off his knees to call them, "He-" but seeing Bohn parading through the entrance gate he immediately crouched back and almost stuck his head in the sandpit like a fucking ostrich.

Who the hell even thought it was a good idea to let the engineering and medical students share the same gate?! And wasn't that prick supposed to come at 7.58 a.m?

King wasn't always a coward. But after being the receiving end of Bohn's endless childish pigtail pulling for years he decided it was better to keep a low profile. And it was working! He managed to survive his whole freshman year without a scratch. Maybe Bohn has found a new target, there were plenty of freshmen loitering around the college these days. Not that he was happy they got bullied by the second-years, no, he just hoped Bohn would be occupied in whatever he's doing for the rest of their college years so he could graduate in peace.

Was it too much to ask? 

......................................................................................................................................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit Kudos if you enjoyed ^^ Your thoughts are very much appreciated! <3


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the surnames are made up. I have no idea what their real names are :(

King wasn't particularly fond of PE, but he did always enjoy playing basketball with Mek. They were both first-stringers in their respective faculty teams so they often played one on ones with each other. Boss was a second-stringer by choice. Although he wasn't a bad player by any means he couldn't handle the pressure of being put in the spot, given that he was never good at decision making. So in those periods, he fooled around with girls on the bleachers instead, much to a certain husband's dismay.

On every Tuesdays and Thursdays Medical Faculty had a shared PE period with Engineering students. While it was good to hang around with his besties once in a while on the downside it also meant King was under the radar of those watchful eyes.

“ _What's his problem?”_

King peeked a side glance passing the ball at his teammate. On top of the bleachers sat Bohn in his signature pose long legs spread wide, elbows resting on the upper step leaning back in a lazy manner. One could have assumed the top dog was sunbathing if those intense eyes weren't watching his target like a hawk. King didn't know why Bohn did even bother to come when he was just going to lay there in his blue uniform doing absolutely nothing. Skipping class, making trouble and doing nothing. That's what all Patpasit was good at. What a waste of space. Loong* Sirikarnkul must be devastated. To think 'this' is going to inherit his company in the future, even King would lose his hair if he was that unfortunate father.

(*Loong - Uncle)

Bohn caught him scowling and _fuck!_ how long had it been?! King blinked uneasily and tried his best to act nonchalant. With a tilt to the head, Bohn leaned forward pulling his lips to an infuriating smirk. His rich dark brown locks danced above his raised brow to the mild breeze and the arrogant smirk stretched even wider if that was possible. A red tongue darted out to trace the bottom lip suggestively while he was at it- and “ _why the heck am I still seeing these things!!”_

“Ai'King!!!”

* Bam! *

The whole world tilted and the next thing he knew he was groaning on the tarmac with a bull sized guy crushing his spine.

“Hoi~ Ai'King! Are you alright?”

Mek's distraught face soon poked into his vision upside down. King let out a wave of moans and choking sounds dying to say the words 'this guy is sitting on my last three lumbar vertebrae and sure as hell crushed my damn coccyx with his elbow!'

“Get outta my way! Get outta my way!”

But he couldn't. Not when Boss, his ever-supportive bestie barreled out of nowhere with his eagerly outstretched helping hand. He could've appreciated the effort, really, if the moron didn't trip on his own feet and crushed him for the second time. King almost screamed profanities.

“Sorry, sorry my bad”

His jaw and elbows were scraped so badly, but what stung most was his pride. The denim-clad legs in the sea of shorts were hard to miss, _please go the fuck away~._ Tears sprung in King's eyes in utter humiliation. There was nothing he could do to stop the hands lifting the hem of his T-shirt halfway up his back. A set of collective gasps erupted and he assumed his waist was coloured black and blue.

So what, he was a man. Even he got bruised easily there was nothing to exaggerate. King desperately shoved Boss's hands away and staggered up to his feet barely withholding a painful wince. He was not about to encourage Bohn into waist shaming again. The mere memory brought more angry tears to his eyes.

“It doesn't look good. Shall I take you to the infirmary?” Mek gently held him by his shoulder.

“....No no, I'm good” King gave him a pained smile.

****

His waist was sore for days. But thankfully the scraped wound on his jaw was gone by next week. He didn't want his mother fussing over him any more than she already did so he wore long sleeves to save the trouble.

“What's with your face King? Do you want to use the bathroom? You look like you're having a bad stomachache. Is it my pudding?” His mother stared at him skeptically and leaned over the table to reach the bowl of pudding.

“No mae, it's nothing”

The pudding was slightly watery but he wasn't going to crash their very first 'family' dinner mentioning that. His mother was quite sensitive to criticism and was very emotional about... well many things.

“It's bad, isn't it? I knew I shouldn't have tried a new recipe” She pulled 'the' face.

_Dear gaaad~_

“No no, it's quite good honey. I was meaning to tell you” Khun Anuwat quickly defended and looked at King. King suddenly felt like he was walking on eggshells.

“No mae! I.. was going to say I like this one better, really” He took the bowl out of her hand and scooped out a large glob. But just as his butt slumped back on his seat King saw stars eyes reddening at the corners by the impact alone.

“Why are you crying? Do you want to go to the bathroom?”

“I don't want to go to the damn bathroom okay!” King sniffled as he glared at his sister. “Ow!” That earned him a harsh pinch on his ear.

“So King, son, you said you're a medical student?” Khun Anuwat cleared his throat with an amicable smile. Clearly his stepdad wanted to have a 'small talk' with him since they hadn't had any proper conversation before. And he had an idea where this 'small talk' was going.

“Uh yeah, Second-year”

“Any plans to come live with us?” He shared a look with his mother before returning his eyes to King. “Your sister is moving with her fiance soon so your mother and I thought it'd be great if we could spend some more time together, as a family”

“I've told him this a thousand times. It's useless. All he cares about is his cacti, not his mae” She was pouting now.

“Mae~ It's not like that” Seriously his tailbone was on fire and it was hard not to whine.

“It's very spacious, you can have any room you want. Besides, it's much closer to your college than your condo. Even the neighbors are very welcoming”

His sister suddenly hummed. “Which reminds me, aren't they selling the three-story house beside yours por? It looks very extravagant and I'm almost tempted to bother P'Film to buy it”

His sister seemed to have no problem calling him por already but to King, it was a big step he wasn't willing to take this early. His father was gone and the backstory was a sore subject. All and all they just married so he didn't want to intrude either. Besides after what happened his mother deserved to enjoy her new life.

“It's been already bought I'm afraid. But you're always welcomed to live with us whenever you want”

“I would love to! Shame someone bought it tho. Who is it?”

“It's my former colleague, Khun Sirikarnkul”

Move-in? Now there were more than enough reasons not to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Talay fans? Really? T-T
> 
> My loneliness is killing me~ And I~ I must confess! I still believe~ Still be-li-eve~ T-T *ugly sobs*


	4. Chapter 3

King couldn't believe his luck sometimes. He knew he wasn't the luckiest of people but what heinous crime did he do in his past life to be jinxed so much?! Bohn was pounding some guy's skull into a pulp in some alleyway and he was forced to watch such gore with his PG-rated eyes.

When he went out to buy new groceries that evening he wasn't looking for a VVIP seat in one of Bohn's regular beating sessions!

He had three choices. Either he could call for help, run for his life and lock himself in his condo, or hide behind the only available dumpster until the deed was done. But his phone was still connected to his charger back in his dorm and it is suicide if he were to shout bloody murder with Bohn going all ninja on that guy right next to him. The second case too laid with the same problem. He wouldn't be able to take five steps without getting beaten on the spot, and Bohn definitely hated him more than that guy so... chances of getting murdered was too high. The third option seemed more reasonable and safe.

Interfering and getting beaten up in the process was not on the list, no.

He felt sorry for the guy, but King was no hero. The poor sod was an IT freshman from their neighboring university, that much he could tell. Hiding behind the dumpster, King's own teeth ached when Bohn's knuckles rammed on that already bruised jaw with a sickening crack.

"Tell your majesty to think twice before sending dogs after me to order me around next time. I fucking take orders from no one" Bohn checked the bleeding cuts on his knuckles with a tsk and carelessly wiped it off on the swaying guy's white shirt as if it wasn't his own. "If I ever see your face or a trace of this fucking teeth in my territory again," he said, like he was talking about the weather, "I'll knock them off one by one before I gut you, get that?"

King ducked and plastered his back against the wall, feeling a cold shiver running down his spine. That didn't sound like an empty threat.

It didn't look like he was looking for any confirmation or anything. Bohn simply sent the guy flying with a savage kick and watched in satisfaction as he hit the metal dumpster with a huge 'bang!'

And King definitely wasn't expecting that. He let out a startled squeak and squeezed himself to a ball trying to make himself as small as possible. But there was nowhere else to go with his back against the shabby wall unless he became one with it. The ominous sound of calm footsteps came his way getting louder and louder with each passing second. It rang in his ear in sync with his thundering heartbeat like a steady drum.... and eventually stopped.

  
  


King squeezed his eyes shut, held his breath biting hard on the lower lip to avoid making any sound.

  
  


"....."

  
  


Half a minute passed and he didn't know how much longer he could hold his breath for. His heart was hammering even louder now, like a fucking drum festival, _"Stop that! We're gonna get caught!"._ King never deemed himself to be a person with thanatophobia no matter how much of a coward he was, but now, he was literally scared to death. If Bohn doesn't kill him first- a cardiac arrest would.

At the peak of anticipation, a phone suddenly started to blare making his eyes snap open. An iPhone ringtone. His stomach dropped. King was almost ready to take off when,

"What is it?" Bohn growled.

King let out the breath he was holding, he didn't bring his phone.

Bohn grunted, "I'm not coming".

There was a quiet beep and the footsteps were finally fading.

  
  


" _Shia, that was close!"_

  
  


King rested his forehead on his folded knees and took a lungful of breath.

He sat there for a while until his breath evened. The alleyway was eerily quiet except for the mild breeze, and it was getting dark, fast. He had to get going. Taking a deep breath King shakily got on his knees and peeked over the metal blinking curious wide eyes.

Bohn was gone.

How relieving.

Before he could let down his breath something grabbed him back by the back of his hoodie and spun him around, then slammed him on the metal surface making him moan.

"Ah! Easy on the waist you moron!"

Blinded by the pain, King shut his eyes focusing on the dull ache on his waist, and when he opened them... he immediately wished he didn't.

Bohn had an eyebrow raised, a hint of a smirk playing at his lips. But it only lasted for a fleeting second before it was replaced with a stone face.

"Thought you left that chatterbox back in middle school... what are you doing here... lost your way princess?"

This might have been the longest conversation they had after six long years. King's ears went red with anger and embarrassment. Bohn used to call him that for fun back then when they were still friends, however as years passed Bohn used it to poke fun at his _girly_ features instead.

But that was ' _then'!_ King wanted to retort. He wasn't the pale skinny kid he used to be, he had meat on his bones now. Moreover, he had a cool manly fashion sense, a manly posture, and TAN SKIN! How manly is that! 

Bohn stared down at him with a strange look and he had to quickly avert his eyes. Yeah, but he was still a coward. Somethings never changed.

King fidgeted under the intense stare not knowing where to put his eyes on, but when a shadow loomed over him he automatically looked up to meet Bohn halfway leaning in and immediately started to lean back in alarm.

"W-what are you?"

"...I asked you a question" Bohn's eyes were clearly glued on somewhere else.

King jumped when the metal creaked under both of their weights. "…?!" He momentarily got distracted by the smell of expensive cologne as the dark brown locks tickled his forehead. _Too close! Too close!_ Bohn's arms caged him either side his ribs and he was forced to lean back until he couldn't anymore.

" _What is he bending his neck for-?"_

King's eyes went impossibly wide when he noticed that Bohn wasn't staring at their feet but at the skin showing beneath the hem of his hoodie!

Making an unintelligent sound King tried to tug it back down only to have Bohn shove him against the metal again, this time directly gripping him on his sides just under the armpits. Because of that his arms couldn't go anywhere else but lay there uselessly barely supported by Bohn's forearms, like a fricking toddler. He even had to stand on tiptoes to avoid being pressed on the pressure points of his shoulder seams, thus making the black hoodie ride up further.

"Talk"

How was he supposed to say anything when he was pressed up, exposed and humiliated like this?!

"G-groceries! I was o-out to buy g-groceries!" King cried when those fingers threateningly bunched up the material revealing more skin. Bohn hummed but he didn't seem like he was listening. King bit his lip in agony when the cold metal rubbed raw on his fading bruises. 

Was he going to gut him?!

He felt like a frog on a dissection table.

“I didn't see a-anything” He squirmed. “I-i mean I did.. b-but but! I w-won't tell anyone about this! P-promise!-”

Bohn heaved a long-suffering sigh and pinned him with a cold stare, then ripped him off of the dumpster like a ragdoll and spun him again chest against the surface, however much more gently this time.

“H-hey w-wait!-”

A strong forearm lined up against his shoulders pressed him forward and pushed up his hoodie as far as it could go. His entire waist trembled.

“I haven't even touched yet, why are you trembling?”

King wanted to cry. “It's c-cold!”

“Why are you whining? Afraid I'll make fun of it?”

“ _You already have.. for years! Sadistic mongrel! Why are you talking to me so much anyway?”_

King bucked and squirmed hard thinking Bohn was going to tease him until he burst into tears. Butsurprisingly, after a bit of struggle he was let go, and much to his relief he didn't touch him either. That would be so weird.

“Dream on it, you're not worth my time Thanthep”

King glared at him, lips unconsciously pulled up to an angry pout. _As if!_ How incredibly snobbish. He sounded like _he_ was the one who spent most of their life making trouble for him. Bohn's face looked as uninteresting as it could get. Maybe last year it wasn't just his sheer luck, maybe Patpasit was really done with him this time.

Bohn scoffed at the look on his face. “See this,” he pointed out the fresh cuts on his knuckles, “see that,” King obediently looked at the guy laying on the cold concrete like a corpse. His breath hitched when he was tugged forward by his collar and a warm breath touched the side of his cheek. “If you breathe this to anyone... you might as well engrave a tombstone for your grave. Because next time it'll be you taking his place... and I,” Bohn suddenly grinned like a kid excited about his Christmas presents. “I'll keep your teeth marks on my knuckles as a souvenir... so I won't forget this face you're making right now”

King let go of the bitten lip and looked at him with moist eyes, both confused and frightened.

“Now scram!”

And he was running, even before he could hear the last syllable of it.

He didn't know what gave him the strength to run when he had such a sore waist, but he was running even faster than the time that foreign freshman's slobbering beast chased him around the campus. He only realized he forgot his groceries _and_ that he had abandoned his bicycle at a parking lot two blocks away as he hyperventilated against the back of his front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still can't get over episode 8. Lmao that baby powder scene! I cracked so hard. 
> 
> Bohn is such a cute puppy. And Frong, I didn't expect him to support Bohn unlike those traitors lol. He's climbing up my list. MekBoss cp was really sweet in their date. Something hit me hard when they rode the bicycle together! MY TEETH! How could they be so adorable?!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated~ *batting eyelashes*
> 
> Going to watch the 1st ep of YYY the series ^^ It's going to be so much fun!


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The very first RamKing appearance~

A week passed without any hassle with no trace of Bohn whatsoever, King wasn't complaining. He almost expected Patpasit to storm into one of his classes growling, _“Didn't I tell you to keep that fucking mouth shut! or else am gonna put you in a fucking casket!”_

But he didn't.

It's not that he babbled anything to anyone. He wasn't even close enough with anyone to begin with. But he was stressed and he had a bad habit of mumbling things in his sleep, worse, Bohn's sadistic grin lasted for days in his mind enough to give him sleep paralysis. He was extra careful not to fall asleep in his classes or the library no matter how tired and sleepy he was.

On the 28th the first years were called over to discuss about the upcoming sports festival. It was also mid of hazing season so they were advised not to be too hard on the freshmen. He was a freshman once, King knew how it sucked to be pulled around by the seniors. Good thing he was a medical student, it is much worse in the engineering department.

He had no desire to take part in hazing so he signed up for the volunteering project instead. P'Thara, the senior who looked after him through his freshman year broke into a smile as soon as he saw him and came to sit beside him with a stack of papers.

“Why the long face nong, not excited about the event?”

He waiied at him and went back to sulking stroking the straw of his Ice coffee. “Not really my thing, no”

Thara chuckled taking a sip of his own drink and quickly skimmed through the papers meaningfully humming. “Maybe it'd be good to take part in a volunteer program, to relax a bit and take your mind off things. You look exhausted. Tell you what... I'll assign you to the decor project. All you have to do is some painting and woodwork”

“Ah P'~ I suck at those things. Can't I just help you with the clinic shifts instead?”

“It's 4 hours per day non stop night shifts for a week. Trust me you won't want that. Look at those eyebags” He said jokingly pointing out his tired eyes with his pen. “C'mon it'll be fun. The second project is to visit a primary school, fix and paint things. It's a three-day trip. You'll get to meet new freshman from all the four faculties, it's an open participant project ”

King groaned at that and tossed his empty cup at the trashcan imitating a perfect three-pointer. He wasn't interested in meeting new girls.

“Put yourself out there, meet new people N'King. You can't keep talking to plants forever” Thara huffed out an amused laugh seeing the offended look on his face.

“It's not that I don't talk, people just don't wait long enough to listen what I have to say. I talk too much, that's the problem”

“It's okay to be passionate about the things you love. They don't listen to you because they don't share the same interests as you, not because they hate you” He ruffled his hair still laughing, if not more now. “Try to listen to their thoughts too. It's all about sharing isn't it? Who knows, maybe you might find interesting things about them too” He let go of his hair to check on his phone. “Looks like someone is angry”

“Ai'Frong?”

“The one and only” Thara shook his head pocketing his cell in his coat pocket with a dumb smile.

“P' you're so whipped. That's disgusting” King said cheekily and dodged his fingers intending to attack his hair again.

“Run along now, don't you have Physics with Mrs. Boonsri? If you're still interested you can join the first workshop after lunch. It's on the last floor of the second stadium”

“I will. Thanks P', what will I ever do without you”

“You're welcome. Let me know if you need anything” Thara patted him on his shoulder and left with a wave.

King wasn't that hungry so he decided to skip lunch and settle on the bench in front of the stadium with a juice cup and documentation on Microbiology. He still had 50 minutes to spare. Halfway into the report, his head started to nod off and a big yawn escaped his lips. His eyes were begging for a nap.

35 more minutes.

A five-minute nap won't hurt, everybody was still in the cafeteria anyway. He took off his coat and neatly placed it on the bench after folding it, then closed his half-empty cup with a plastic lid and dozed off on the cool papers with a content sigh.

After 20 minutes or so he woke up with a start to his own snore and blinked open his eyes mumbling nonsense. His body felt sluggish but his eyes were feeling much better. King rubbed at his eyes and yawned loudly until he locked eyes with the unblinking freshman sitting in front of him. He immediately slapped his mouth shut and self consciously wiped around his mouth with the back of his hand. No drool, thank god.

“Hoi meung!” He pointed an accusing finger with wide round eyes. “Cold face!” The mixed blood freshman gave him an empty look when he whipped his head left and right in alarm like a spooked cat with its hackles raised. “Where's that dog? Is it with you now?!”

“....”

“It's not here is it?”

He just ignored King like he usually did and went back to scribble on his notes.

“ _What a weird kid. He reminds me of the cactus in my room”_

“Are you here for the project?” King couldn't help being nosy.

“.....”

“We've met several times already, why are you still not talking to me?”

“.....”

At least he was not running away.

“You're from Engineering department aren't you? You came to my class to run an errand for Mrs. Boonsri this morning”

“....”

“You don't talk much do you?”

“....”

Unperturbed, he leaned a bit over the table tilting his head, mouth open like a curious kid. “Are you shy? Is that it?.... R-A-M?”

 _'Ram Vera',_ the identification card on his pocket read.

Ram finally looked up with an unimpressed look and spared him a hard stare before focusing on his work again.

That wasn't a complete rejection. Maybe he could make this work. 'Cold face' was easier to get along than he thought.

“Oh, that one's from hydrostatics. You don't have that until 2nd semester” King poked his nose to his question paper craning his neck at a weird angle. “But you can easily solve it with basic mechanics. Here let me show you”

Ram's pale hand shot up and snatched the paper before he could get his hands on it.

“What, you don't want me to help you?” he almost pouted. “Is it because I'm a medical student? I'm top of my batch and I have good Physics grades... you don't believe me?”

“....”

What a tough nut to crack. King puffed out his cheeks. “It's because I called you cold face isn't it? I'm sorry. I figured you won't like it if I call you by your first name when you aren't comfortable enough to talk with me. Should I... should I call you Ai'ning instead? Nod your head if you're okay with it”

Ram simply blinked at him.

“....uh was that a yes or a no?”

“.....”

“Okay okay, you can continue your work. I won't bother you” He held up his hands in defeat. The kid was weird but he also had a lot of patience. Even when King kept staring like a total creep he didn't bat an eyelash about it. “ _How interesting”_

They sat there in silence- as silent as King could be, he occasionally tapped his pen on his lower row of teeth making clacking noises as he discretely spied on Ram's paper. Either Ram didn't notice or simply didn't care. King solved them all in his neat handwriting and also went as far as to summarise a note on the last paper. Finally, he stapled it to a neat bundle and placed it beside Ram's arm.

“Woah, you have a tattoo there too? So cool” Ram switched his gaze from the solved problems to King's parted mouth and back to the papers again. It looked like a photocopied paper from a lecture note, only much more simple and graphic. “Here, you can use this. It's way easier to grasp the concept with a short note” He was still staring at the tattoo with a look of wonder. When he looked up Ram was staring at him. “Sorry, I always wanted to have a tattoo. But I'm afraid of needles” King sheepishly scratched the back of his ear.

Their staring contest was broken when someone smacked his shoulder hard and plopped beside him nearly sitting on his folded white coat.

“Ai'Boss! Don't sneak on people like that!”

“Me? Sneaked who?” Boss sprawled on the entire bench spreading his spaghetti limbs like an octopus and quickly snuck a glance behind him. “I called you three times”

“If you're running away from Ai'Mek you're doing a shitty job. He can sit on the opposite bench if he wants to” King rolled his eyes. Boss cleared his throat, sat straight and snatched the nearest worksheet on the table and pretended to focus as Mek excused himself and settled next to Ram.

“How's your waist Ai'King?” Mek was staring at Boss dejectedly, almost like a kicked puppy. The worksheet was upside down.

“It's fine thanks for asking” King smacked Boss's hand before snatching it back and returning it to Ram. “If you guys are here for the volunteering project shall we go inside? We're disturbing him”

Mek nodded and walked around the table leaving him to collect his papers. King bid Ram a simple goodbye and turned to leave but before he could, a strong arm jerked him back startling him. “What is it?” He instinctively looked at the strong grip on his wrist and back at Ram's unreadable face.

“.....”

“You want me to have your water bottle?”

This time he bobbed his head. King smiled widely. It was already lukewarm but it was unscrewed and Ram gave it to him willingly, so he was happy all the same.

“What was that?” Boss pounced once they were out of Ram's earshot. “Are you courting that junior?”

“Of course not. Why are you asking?”

Boss gave him a dirty look. “Why are you smiling so much then? When I called you earlier you were on an entirely different planet. I smell fresh lies~.... or are you bullying him like Ai'Bohn's doing?”

He flinched at his name. “I'm not anything like that jerk. Who is he bullying now?”

Boss shrugged. “Some freshman from your faculty. Bohn fished him three days ago, he's fresh meat”

“Oh” So he really did find a new target. “Ai'Bohn won't consider joining you two, would he?”

“Pfft, Ai'Bohn volunteering? Are you kidding? Wouldn't that ruin the purpose of being a top dog?” Boss dramatically wiped a tear like the little shit he was and shook him back and forth cackling. King wondered if Mek would be upset if he were to run a double-decker over his annoying wife now.


	6. Chapter 5

The workshop went better than they thought. When he said 'they', that was with the exception of King himself. Turned out only five of them showed up for the project- that being King, Mek, Boss, Ram, and Tee, the president of the said project. It was embarrassing to say the least. After all, it was open to all the faculties and any age group even without any gender boundary. Tee scratched his head with a tight smile as if he was constipated.

“You guys....you're free to invite your friends as much as you want. Don't be shy”

King had no one and he doubted Mek and Boss did either. Those two were 24/7 glued to each other. Finally it was Ram who persuaded two of his friends to join them. Tee had no choice but to help some of their chores himself seeing no one else was going to join in.

“Ai'Tee, where are the cute juniors you promised?” Boss droned stirring a bucket of paint. “At this rate I'm gonna die single”

Somewhere in the back Mek started sawing a wood plank vigorously.

“Uh.. I can order take out?” Tee smiled toothily.

Boss kicked his legs whining.

“Okay okay drinks too then! What do you want? I'll buy you anything... under 200 baht. I'm on a tough budget”

“Forget it! I knew this was a waste of my time” Boss dropped the paintbrush with a thunk and scrambled up to his feet, Tee desperately following his tow.

“OKAY! I'll think of a backup plan! Just stay Ai'Pheun~ okay na?”

Meanwhile King was struggling with a rack of spray paint. Originally he didn't expect it to be so heavy. With a firm tug he was able to lift it at last, but that victory didn't last for long when he clumsily back stepped on a plank of wood and lost his balance. A pair of hands caught his fall just in time. King craned his neck back and came face to face with Ram's blank face.

“....”

“...Thank you”

Ram helped him to stand steady on his feet then wordlessly took hold of one side to ease the weight. King hissed in distress once they put the rack on the designated place, his black T was smudged with bright red paint.

“....”

“It's fine. This is an old T-shirt anyway” He waved his hand dismissively when Ram looked at him with concern. At least that's what King thought it was. Ram let out a tired sigh.

“What?”

Was it on his face too? King unconsciously lifted his hand to brush his cheek but was abruptly stopped by Ram's grip on his wrist. Before he could open his mouth for the second time Ram turned his wrist so that his nose was centimeters apart his paint-covered palm.

“Shia!”

His entire palm was thick with gooey red paint too. Where did all these come from?

“Ai'Bohn! Thank god just the man I was looking for!”

Tee enthusiastically raced at them waling like a goat. Upon seeing the zooming paint bucket and swaying feet Ram's eyes went wide like a pair of soccers while King scrunched up his face and screwed his eyes shut waiting for the onslaught.

The onslaught came, just not the kind he expected.

King yelped when a hand came out of nowhere rudely yanked off his wrist from Ram's hold, spun him around in a full circle so hard he almost got dizzy and dragged him away with long strides.

“Hey-! What!-”

King immediately shut his mouth seeing Bohn's murderous scowl. Where did Patpasit come from?! Tee chased them halfway with his paint bucket but stopped once he realized Bohn didn't want them to be followed.

The stadium was quiet and secluded as it was still under construction. The only audible sound was coming from their shoes squeaking on the vinyl floor. King stumbled as he was forced to follow Bohn's long strides. It was becoming harder to match steps when he practically couldn't see anything except Bohn's silhouette. His poor wrist started to ache from all the pulling it had gone through all day and Bohn's rough manhandling wasn't helping.

Just as they rounded the dark corner Bohn pinned him against the wall making King let out a breathless oomf! as his breath got knocked out.

“You live just to annoy me Thanthep”

“......?”

“....”

“ _What the fuck?”_

At first, King was scared shitless because he thought someone had reported the alleyway scene to their principal, worse the police! And Bohn has naturally assumed that it is him. Which is kinda reasonable when you think about it...... but what the heck is this?!

The fucking understatement of the century!

“What, cat got your tongue? You had no problem acting all cheeky before”

King opened and closed his mouth not knowing what to say. Something rustled by the corner but he was too occupied to notice anything wrong.

“You're doing this on purpose aren't you, to rile me up?”

Okay, now King was clearly confused. Why on earth would he ever do that unless he has a death wish? Even he couldn't see Bohn's face at the moment his voice was enough conviction to know how pissed he was. Code red. A pissed Patpasit is much, much more dangerous than a cold and aloof Patpasit.

“Uh..” He should be defending himself. He didn't do anything wrong. But judging by the current trajectory Bohn is going to hand his ass to him in less than point seven five seconds. There's not enough time. King wasn't good at fighting, but he was excellent at fleeting.

But it's like Bohn saw right through him. As soon as he ducked from the caging arms and tried to make a run for it Bohn's hand caught him by the side of his T-shirt and tugged him back. Three things happened at once. King tripped and fell face-first on the floor unceremoniously accidentally kicking Bohn's knee cap in the process, Bohn followed his fall and landed on top of his back with a grunt to sync King's own inappropriate moan, An ear-piercing squeal rang behind them and echoed inside the stadium like a wail of a banshee.

Three pairs of excited jiggling feet stopped in front of their tangled limbs, a forth soon joined right after switching the lights on and together let out another symphony of wailing cries. King went temporarily blinded by the bright light. He was internally grateful for the additional company, at least he had direct witnesses If Bohn beat him up. But immediately sobered after realizing how wrong their current position must have looked. His paint-covered hand was tightly clasped around Bohn's white wrist whereas Bohn's left hand smudged with the same paint from his T-shirt was clasped over his left wrist as they were entangled in a humping position. It looked like some weird-ass ancient mating ritual from Babylon and the girls were ogling at them as if they were an artifact in a museum under the spotlight.

King forgot to blink under the shock he was, until a flash went off with a snap only he did blink and thrash sputtering, “I-it's n-not w-what it looks l-like!” He elbowed Bohn hard on his ribs in a haste to crawl away but once Bohn was out of his stupor with a painful cough his brows dangerously narrowed before he pounced on King to deliver an equally merciless blow to his gut.

“Kyaaa! They can't help but keep their hands on each other!”

Biting back a pained moan King angrily rolled around like a provoked raccoon and kneed Bohn between his legs as hard as he could.

Or at least tried to. Bohn caught it in time but was unable to avoid getting hit on his hip right on the pelvic bone. Something definitely cracked.

“That engineering senior is like, 'My sweetheart~ Why are you trying to run away from me~ Don't you want me to kiss and cuddle you?~”

“Yeah yeah! And the pretty senior is like, 'It's not that~ I'm just shy that we are not alone~ You meanie, stop teasing me~”

*more hardcore squealing *

Bohn hissed threateningly when he tried to knee him again. Despite King's maniacally kicking feet Bohn somehow managed to slip in between them and swiftly caught his knees and pinned them at his sides.

“...........”

The next camera flash sent them both scattering away from each other as if they were electrocuted. The reality came down like a sledgehammer to the head.

“P'Soda this is real life BL is it not~” One of them whisper yelled, “Look at my arm, I've got YaOi GOOSeBumPs!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao is anybody still reading? Should I drop it or nah?
> 
> Hmm~ I saw somewhere they're going to have a season 2 ^^ Hope it is true! Please no sad ending for any couple T-T I won't survive if it is MekBoss.


	7. Chapter 6 Part I

**Part I**

At this point life couldn't get any worse, King concluded as he walked down the hallway with his head down, embarrassed to his core. The murmurs and constant staring, it wasn't this bad even when he became the batch top last year. In fact, a week after that nobody gave two shits about it.

But this..... his and Bohn's _scandalous news~_ quoted according to the forum of their new fan page, has spread over the campus like wildfire. King only had taken a glance at the fan page icon- the one that Bohn and him were engaged in a shameful humping position _staring at each other with_ _painfully love-stricken eyes because a world beyond them doesn't exist~,_ again 'quoted' according to the original page description. He had turned off his phone with steam coming out of his ears and chucked it immediately inside his side bag, the manly one, cursing Ai'Tee's grandma while he was at it.

If it wasn't for that backstabbing weasel he wouldn't be in this position he is in now.

Yesterday, King had gone babbling and braying all evening until his throat went parched just to clear the misunderstanding. P'Soda stood on her gay pedestal refusing to budge an inch as stubborn as a mule she was. But had reluctantly agreed not to post the two compromising photos in exchange for the permission to stalk them later as they see fit.

It was better than nothing. Besides they were not going to get anything. They were not a couple and they never will be, not in this lifetime. His aching gut and Bohn's pelvic bone would second that if they could.

And then damn Tee had to appear out of thin air with his godforsaken paint bucket to ruin everything. To lure more participants to the volunteer project he had wanted some HD quality close-ups. Sure enough, Mek's mutilated woodwork and his wife's Picasso paintings weren't going to cut it. P'Soda was too stingy to waste her camera roll on such things either. So the next option was selling King's ass off along with his bully to the fujoshis in a ship that literally had no sails. And he did it with zero regrets. King should have known he was up to no good... if that creepy looking Cheshire grin was anything to go by.

It's just like King said. The workshop went better than they thought, with the exception of himself.

The photos were high quality alright. The camera angle had precisely captured everything without a miss, including identical paint prints. King self consciously covered the red handprint from the prying eyes. It was no use. Bohn had gripped him too hard. The outline was faded, but that didn't mean it wasn't there. In their eyes, they were probably the most daring, fresh from the closet - open gay couple comfortable in their own skin to parade with each others' marking with pride.

He hadn't seen Bohn since he'd been the useless brick that he was last evening. He hadn't even bothered to lift a finger to back him up-better yet back them up, whatever. Sure they hated each other but this time they were in it together. King at least expected him to blow up, but instead, Bohn had watched the whole chaos unfold like it was none of his business.

The only relieving thing about this was Bohn no longer had the chance to beat him up. Not for the time being anyway.

After lunch he had PE. It was a Tuesday so basketball practice was a big no. He thought of doing some revision papers in the library. It was almost impossible to obtain an excuse slip from that gruff old man Khun Apichart. Fortunately, King has always been diligent and the teachers favored him for it. He never had the need to skip classes, even nonsensical periods like PE so it was no harm if he wanted to skip it once or twice. But in the end, he just asked to use the infirmary instead. His current reputation wasn't good and he was most likely to be stared down by everyone in the library. There's no way he could focus under such circumstances.

King had just made his way into one of the clean-looking beds at the corner and closed off the curtain when the adjacent bed creaked and someone bodily threw themselves on his bed.

“Shhh!”

King ripped the palm off his mouth giving the other an irritated look. “What on earth are you doing Ai'Boss? You scared the shit out of me”

“Lord Buddha! Keep your voice down!” Boss whisper yelled as he flapped his hands and peeked through the space between curtains. “Did you... did you see Ai'Mek on your way here?”

“I didn't” King nonchalantly replied and kicked him out of his bed.

Despite being kicked off, Boss settled on his own bed bundling up the blanket by his side letting down his breath in relief.

“What did you do?” King whispered after a while seeing Boss wasn't going to talk. Which was odd. There were times none of them could put a lock to that chattering mouth. And it was rich coming from King, but he was nowhere near Boss's standards.

“What do you mean what did _I_ do?!” Boss defensively whispered louder. “How come everybody always assumes it's always me?”

“It _is_ always you” King deadpanned.

Boss stretched out one of his legs and kicked his shin. “I..think it's getting weird between Ai'Mek and I” He didn't see King rolling his eyes. “I mean- we're best friends! We should remain best friends. He's always been there for me. Nobody else has cared for me like he has... I just- I don't know, maybe it's because I've always taken his kindness for granted. I've been very unfair to him. That makes me a bad person doesn't it?”

“No”

“..Ai'King, you really think so?-”

“Not just bad, more like an ungrateful bastard”

“..........”

“....”

“Seriously fuck you”

“.....”

“Anyways..” Boss started to fiddle with the hem of the blanket. “The last time he helped me out with Fon... I..I-uh kinda said I'd repay him with my body”

King whipped his head and looked at him like he was crazy.

“It wasn't like that! Okay. I didn't mean it like that! It's like I've flipped a switch or something. After I kissed him-”

“You kissed Ai'Mek?!”

“Quiet!~” Boss rolled off his bed looking cautious. “I was drunk! I don't know what drove me to that insanity..” he suddenly looked guilty. “Whatever, now I feel like he's expecting more from me. I'm confused as fuck”

King gave him a solemn look. “What does your heart say?”

“...I don't know, does it talk?”

“No, I just quoted something I watched last week. If you want my honest opinion I think you've dug your own grave so,” King adjusted his blanket and turned on his side. “lay down and enjoy your stay”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ep 10 was so good. Boss looked so cute after he blew up the kitchen. Mek gosh his smile~ He's so whipped for Boss. I need to see their progress before the end.
> 
> WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED IN THE GARDEN?! Lmao it was subtle yelping until King truly started moaning! First the YYY series, now this in the same week. Porpla and Ting interrogating them with the same question and attitude. Lol he's such a drama queen. 
> 
> I have one question tho, do you guys hate ghostships? I know BohnKing is totally irrelevant. There's almost zero interaction between those two. Well they've focused more on their ships rather than friendship- when you count out Duen that is. His friends are protective.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated~ Have a nice day! Stay safe eat cake~


	8. Chapter 6 Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Update!
> 
> ->Chapter 6 Part I and Part II

**Part II**

“I wish you went bold Ai'Asshole” Boss grumbled climbing back.

King didn't bother replying and closed his eyes. Not even a minute passed Boss scooted closer whispering, “So... you and Ai'Bohn huh?” His eyes snapped open. “ All those years~ *dramatic sigh* It has been _all~_ foreplay”

“Piss off Ai'Boss” King threw him an icy dagger. “You know it's bullshit”

“Is it?” Boss scratched his jaw. “The photos looked pretty convincing tho”

“Shut up, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time”

“Woah, no need to get so mad. I'm just stating the facts. Afterall Bohn did haul you off into the stadium looking mad and stuff, anybody could make theories about that. 'Possessive husband and oblivious wife', that's what they call you two now. See,” Boss shoved his phone on his face. “There's a heap of fanfiction dedicated to the love-hate relationship between two middle school sweethearts!”

“I don't wanna see it” King batted his phone away extremely annoyed. “Wait... what do you mean middle school sweethearts? How do they know we went to same middle school?!”

“Ah that, after you left I sort of had an interview with P'Soda yesterday. Had to support my homies you know”

“Shia Ai'Boss! Why did you do that?!”

“Hey,” He held up his hands in defense. “Ai'Bohn didn't say anything so I just assumed the thing between you two..” smiling sheepishly, “ is true”

“There is no _thing_ between us, why do people always like to imagine things that don't even exist in the first place!”

Boss blinked. “That's why it's called imagination?... Honestly Ai'King, your IQ has a weird shut down whenever you get flustered. Haven't you always been too calm when I pestered you about such rumors in the past, so why are you getting so defensive all of a sudden?”

King huffed. “Because it's ridiculous. We are talking about Bohn Patpasit, the same guy who suddenly flipped out of the blue to the devil incarnate. He would totally gut me like a pig if he could get away with it”

“It was more pigtail pulling than anything” He was faced with a nasty glare. King's normally well-brushed hair locks were now sticking out in weird angles due to running frustrated fingers through them every five seconds.

“Are you kidding me? In middle school he humiliated me at every chance he got! How could a mere middle schooler be such a mean butthole? Can't believe I had such an asshat for a best friend for 10 years”

Boss chose to keep his mouth shut. They first met Bohn and King in 6th grade. Mek had made friends with King during Maths class and eventually introduced King to him. Bohn was that puppyish trouble maker who occasionally went a rabid dog during school fights, and surprisingly was also the best friend to their elite class president King.

Despite their differences, they've been best buds since they were 3-year-olds. Boss still doesn't know what caused them to suddenly fall apart with absolutely no reason. For all he knows Bohn is the same guy he was, the hot-headed rabble-rouser. The only difference was how he treated King later on- like he did the rest of them. Bullying was his job. 

In a way, it was too soft to be bullying but also too mean to be teasing. Like when he teased King for his pale skin, skinny limbs, his sensitive waist- _especially_ the waist, and his nonstop watering doe eyes which were often the victim of Bohn's pranks. Boss wasn't judgemental. It could have been some sort of weird fetish of Bohn's, who knows. But both King and Bohn had their own girlfriends during high school years and Bohn didn't seem interested in causing trouble for King anymore. Arguably that was legit straight behavior.

Seeing King now, Boss couldn't help but wonder if it happened for his own good sometimes. Back then King easily cried for many things, got fooled, and pranked and was labeled as a pitiful daffodil. When they met again in college King had grown into a confident handsome young man. Gone was that baby fat of his and babyish hair cut.

Boss almost felt sorry when Bohn bumped on them in the cafeteria that day. The well built handsome devil had given them an acknowledging nod before he haughtily looked down on King, making him slump his shoulders until their 7cm difference escalated to a few hundred yards.

All those happiness and confidence were squashed in that very instance.

However, Bohn was still their friend just like King was, even those two had bad blood between them. Bohn had treated them like he always did, as best friends who are not too close but not too far either. Boss doesn't know if it's because of his shattered friendship with his long best friend, Bohn never spills anything personal neither to him nor Mek. Even now, he doesn't have any idea what's going on inside Bohn's head.

Girls? Boys? Duen? Trans? King?

Autosexual?!

“Uh, forget it” He finally said putting his phone aside. “It will eventually blow off. You two barely talk to each other and you have no classes with him either. Sooner or later somebody will take the page down. My money is on Ai'Bohn. He can't last long without his girlfriends”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autosexual - Sexual attraction to oneself/ being aroused by ownself 
> 
> Thanatophobia - Fear of death/ Death anxiety
> 
> Sails - Material stretched over masts to catch wind and propel a boat


	9. Chapter 7

**3 rd February**

Sunday morning King woke up around 7.00 a.m, followed his usual washup routine, and had a simple breakfast of Kanom Krok, a slice of toast and milk. It was a lecture-free day. But someone had trashed his locker Saturday while he was absent, his lab partner Pao had texted so that night. King moodily rubbed at his aching eyes before batting his own hand away and putting two drops of cool eye drops tilting his head up.

He'd been cramming hard three days for a genetics quiz due on Tuesday, which he had totally forgotten about. So he had taken a rare day off yesterday. Even so, it was only because his eyes were irritated so badly that they started to itch and water uncontrollably. He really shouldn't have strained his eyes in dim light. Sighing, he reached up for a pair of blue washed jeans and a pastel pink T-shirt, slipping his head through the neck first then arms through sleeves.

His sister had left him with her old car since he had no interest in receiving a new one, or particularly driving one. It was only a few months old and was quite comfortable to drive. Still, King took his bicycle out and closed the garage without sparing a second glance at it.

The faculty looked much more peaceful and pleasant without the rowdy students loitering inside the hallways. He politely waiied at a professor on his way, stopped by the office to get the lab key promising to return it quickly. The familiar smell of nose tingling bleach and a mix of bitter formaldehyde wafted his nostrils as he walked inside. On his shared desk was a set of test tubes neatly placed in a rack, labeled with Pao's handwriting. He felt guilty for burdening him with both of their shares.

Reminding himself to help him with his extra lab work next time King walked passed the small corridor and into the lab locker room. Pao was right. Someone really had broken his locker and trashed its inside with graffiti. Fortunately, Pao had been able to save most of his notes and secured them in his own locker for the time being. King removed his side bag and patiently started to clean it with a wet rag and borrowed some of rubbing alcohol from the cupboard later on.

After cleaning the place as best as he could, he properly placed the borrowed items back in their original place and left the lab to return the key. It was already quarter past ten. Whoever did it really wanted him to suffer. King really hated wasting time when he had a tight schedule. Moreover, the whole week had been a chaotic mess. So the whole thing annoyed him. He hadn't even done anything wrong to deserve such punishment!

Today he had come in from the back gate and parked his bicycle on the brow of a hill. King was in the middle of unlocking the lock on his bike when he sensed something was wrong.

“Oh?”

His front tire was punched!

King huffed sitting on the grass and crossed his legs. He had only left it alone a little over two hours.

Somebody was deliberately bullying him. First the locker, now this, it could not be a coincidence. His back tire was left untouched probably to make it seem normal. If he hadn't noticed beforehand he'd have injured himself badly. It definitely wasn't meant to be a prank.

Who would even make such an extreme effort to stalk him and his schedules with such ill intentions?

King finally stood up and kicked the bicycle stand to maneuver it around.

“ _Ai'Bohn's maniac fangirls. Who else”_

He had no one else to blame but Patpasit. Bohn's mere existence was the bane of his life!

And yet, the hypocrite had the gall to tell him that _he_ was living to annoy _him_.

King dramatically scoffed and yanked his bike meaning to speed walk but collided on a hard chest and stumbled back a step clutching his nose with a high pitched ow! The annoying jacket button really did a number on him.

Bohn raised one eyebrow, judging him as if he was being overdramatic. How dare he? King scowled back with blurry eyes feeling his anger wash over him multiplied by ten folds.

“ _Someone give me a fucking break!”_

While he was busy clutching his nose Bohn rudely shoved him aside and grabbed hold of his bicycle.

“Let me borrow your bicycle for an hour real quick”

What a rude motherfucker!

King tugged him by the back seat just as fast.

“What?” Bohn gave him an impatient look. “No need to get your panties in a bunch. I'll return it without a scratch princess _krahp”_ His haughty tone made King want to cough out blood. Who does he think he is? Then Bohn's hand that bears traces of his handprint suddenly reached out and pinched his red nose making his eyes water, again.

King wanted to kill him!

How could someone be so shameless and nerve-wracking all the time?!

Seeing how he stubbornly pursed his lips trying not to yelp Bohn chuckled and stepped on the pedal taking a look at his wristwatch. However he didn't expect King to throw an impulsive angry kick at the back tire so it was too late when he tried balance on both hands. The inertia sent him lurching forward and down the slope with screeching brakes.

“AI'BOHN!!!”

King raced and stopped dead at the top of the slope, gulped dreadfully, and immediately paled like a ghost.

The wheels were reeling where it was flipped at the bottom of the trail, and Bohn, he was laying on his own puddle of blood, unconscious.

**

“Don't worry, you can see your friend when he wakes up”

King's hands started to tremble even more. Noticing his nervousness the nurse kindly offered him a glass of water and tried to pacify him.

“Doctor said it's nothing serious. Young boys these days, always getting into trouble” She looked at his blood canvassed T-shirt empathetically. “You must really care for him. I haven't seen anyone panic over their friend as you did before”

King looked like a literal mess. His eyes were reddened and his hair was disheveled. His clothes were crumpled and dirtied with Bohn's blood.

When he stepped into the hospital that afternoon behind Bohn's stretcher he was tearing hysterically like a wallowing widow. He thought he had killed Bohn! But when the doctor came out and explained to him that Bohn was going to live and wake up soon his tears started to crash out like a broken dam. The onlookers were brought into tears witnessing the tears of joy, and the purity of love and care the young man held for his best friend. Except nobody knew that they were caused by death anxiety.

It was getting late but Bohn didn't seem to wake up yet. King was still in shock so the nurse even filled the documents for him.

“It's late. Maybe you should go home. It was a hard day for you today” The nurse said handing Bohn's phone to him. It was cracked. “His parents must be worried. You can telephone them here if you want. Take a goodnight's sleep and come back tomorrow. We have your information so rest assured. We'll inform you if anything happens”

King stiffly nodded and walked home. His bicycle was still lying at the foot of the slope. The staff who brought them to the hospital shook his head at his current state in pity and willingly dropped him off by his neighborhood on his way to the next hospital.

By the time he receives the phone call from the hospital, he might as well write off his last will for the death certificate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long drag, it has finally commenced!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~ <3


	10. Chapter 8

“Oh sweetie you're early” The middle-aged nurse looked sympathetically at King's dark eye bags and gave him a warm comforting smile. He looked like he'd gone through literal hell. “Come along, he's awake”.

King obediently followed with jittery legs feeling his heart hammering with each step he took forward. He was guilty, restless and most of all frightened. Bohn was going to kill him. He had seen what he did to that harmless IT freshman, so what chance he had on surviving? Last night he hadn't had a wink of sleep because of night terrors. In those nightmares Bohn yelled at him, ' _you dare to kill me?!_ ' as he gutted him with a pocket knife and later ran him over with a huge garbage truck.

The people passing by the open corridor gave him weird looks as he peeped through the glass window hanging on the door like a thief.

He saw Bohn's longs legs... resting on the bedside table, his four limbs comfortably stretched over the entire space like he owned the place. He was leaning against the wall propped on a white pillow, dressed in patient's clothes, narrowing sharp eyes at anyone who walked passed him. Almost like a paranoid wild beast inside a cage.

“Go on”

Startled by the sudden tap, King fell forward unceremoniously. The door pushed open under his weight resulting a long creak.

“Hun, your friend is here to see you” The nurse held the door open. She didn't seem to notice the awkward tension inside the room. “I'll come by ten minutes and you'll be good to go”

As she left, she closed the door behind successfully sealing King's doom. Bohn looked down under the white gauze like an emperor would his peasant. On his knees with sweaty palms King considered performing a full Japanese bow since he was already at it. He got nothing to lose.

When he was about to put his forehead on the ground the hospital bed creaked. King immediately abandoned the first plan and scrambled up to his feet, cowered under the watchful gaze with clammy fists and stared at the spotless white tiles with great interest.

“Who the fuck are you?”

“....”

Was he hearing right? King snapped his head up blinking his big eyes.

“....”

“Y-you? You don't r-remember me?”

“I wouldn't ask if I did would I?” Bohn countered coldly.

Unfriendly, unapologetic, and crass as always. He didn't seem any different. But Bohn wasn't someone who liked to play around- especially with his assaulter. Maybe he doesn't know it was him?

Impossible, even if it was Bohn would punch him anyway. Besides they were the only people left at the slope, surely Bohn could easily put one and one together. So that means...maybe he really did lose his memory. King couldn't help flashing his teeth.

“I..I'm the one who admitted you to the hospital. And I'm the first one to see you today. Ai'Pheun, you really don't know me? I'm your best friend..... obviously~”

A best friend who's happy to see he had lost his memory.

Bohn gave him a skeptical once over from head to toe. The neat clothes, unblemished skin, and fidgety frame- at one glance one could easily tell King wasn't anywhere near his usual friend type. He waved him off dismissively without even bothering to ask for his name.

“Take me home”

“W-what?” King's smile faded as Bohn started to undress in front of him. “What are you doing?!”

“Did you bring me clothes?” Bohn asked as he slipped on his old jeans and snatched King's side bag while he stood there like a statue. He sniffed the faint vanilla scent on the spare navy blue T-shirt and slipped it over his head then started to lace his shoes.

“Wait! you can't go home like this!”

“Why not?”

“B-because!.. _you're fucking amnesic that's why!..._ I f-forgot to tell your father to pick you up. A-and shouldn't we tell the nurse you are..-”

“No need. Just take me home I have a headache. I don't care if it's a cab or a bus or a fucking foot cycle. I wanna leave”

They ended up taking uber. Bohn sprawled on the expensive seat and passed out as soon as they got in. King checked his empty wallet with a loud sigh and counted the remaining few hundred baht. Bohn's hospital bill cost him half of his monthly allowance. He'll have to ask his mother for extra money, and then she would ask why and then he would have to lie. King spared an annoyed glance at the culprit. Bohn's brows were scrunched like he was in pain. The blotched gauze looked in need of a change too.

In the end, he took Bohn to his own condo and dressed his wounds for him. Whether he liked it or not, Bohn was his responsibility now.

“Ow!”

“Sorry, it's hard to clean it when you move around too much, so stay still” King said seriously dabbing the cut with surgical spirit. They were lounging on his sofa in a fresh set of clothes after showering. Bohn had stubbornly refused at first, but if he was going to crash at King's place he had to get cleaned first. Surprisingly he listened... _for once._

“My head aches” Bohn complained.

“Don't worry I have painkillers”

“I don't need them I want to sleep”

Bohn had already slept for 7 hours on his sofa after brunch. _This guy is a python!_

“No, have your dinner first, take some Advil and then you can sleep”

“Are you ordering me around?”

King froze. “No, of course not. I'm just looking after you....as your best friend” He smiled stiffly. Fortunately Bohn didn't blow up. His temper was mild compared to that morning. King replaced the cotton ball with a new one and squeezed some ointment on it.

“What's this?”

His palms had traces of spray paint left after cleaning his locker. “Uh... paint. It's a volunteering project I'm working on”

“No this” He poked the handprint knitting his brows. “Is someone bullying you?”

“ _Yeah you”_

“No, we were just fooling around du- during the p-project-,” King started to stutter noticing the sudden mood change. Was he starting to remember? “What's wrong?”

“....nothing”

King worried his lip thinking if he fucked up mentioning the project. “You sure you don't wanna go home?” Bohn's mood turned even more gloomy. “N-not that I don't want you here! They might get worried, don't you think so?”

“.....”

Bohn's phone was still with him. Even it was cracked it still could receive calls. But no one called to ask him about Bohn's whereabouts. King assumed Bohn didn't have a good relationship with his parents. 32 hours had already passed since the accident. If It was King, his mother would flip the whole town to find him. Suddenly he felt a bit of sympathy towards Bohn.

“ _I must be going crazy”_

“Nevermind. We'll call them tomorrow” King gently blew on his temple as he applied the ointment. The cut was fresh and slightly deep, no wonder so much blood gushed out. He carefully pressed a folded gauze on the wound and wrapped it around with a clean bandage. “There! all done” Without thinking he eased the scrunched up brows with his finger. For some reason, Bohn's face reminded him of sulking scrappy-doo. He tried not to snort.

“What are you laughing at?”

“Nothing. You take your dinner. I'm going to revise for the quiz tomorrow- ow!”

Bohn cupped under his jaw with his left and tugged him back down squishing his cheeks. “You're getting very brave. Tell me what's so funny”

“Itsh noshing wuuu!”

“You were making fun of me weren't you?”

King shook his head as far as his grip allowed him. What was he supposed to say? that he compared him to a dog?

“What, you want me to beat you up?”

Upon King's terrified face Bohn unexpectedly let out a snort and pushed him aside.

“If you don't want me to beat you up never give me orders. I give the orders not the other way around” He smirked. “Now get your ass over here, If I'm going to eat this you're going to eat it too. Just to make sure~....it isn't poisoned”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love those guys who act tough yet care for their lovers in a subtle way


	11. Chapter 9

King was startled awake to the sound of a loud crash. He shot up from the sofa cursing out loud. The sun was up and he had a bad neck sprain. The clock on the wall said it's already past seven-thirty. Fuck!

His slipper stepped on pieces of plastic as he rushed into his room. “You broke my alarm!” King whined in distress and crouched down to pick them up. There was no time for a sweep. He had yet to clean the living room, the sofa, and his bed and-, “The QUIZ!!!”

Bohn rolled on his bed with his blanket and covered his head groaning. “So loud! Be quiet!!!”

*BANG! *

As on cue the bathroom door slammed shut making him jump clutching his head.

When King came out Bohn looked like he was about to hit him. “I'm sorry I don't have time to make breakfast! And I won't be able to drop you at your house!” He had no idea where Bohn lived now anyway. “But!,” He exclaimed seeing Bohn's mood getting worse,” I'll take you to college! And hand you over to your goons- I-I mean friends! They'll definitely help you to catch up!”

As his words flowed he started to get a bit excited. It can't be helped when they were faculties apart. Why didn't he think about that before? He can be finally free from this shit and everything will go back to how they were. He completely missed the betrayed look on Bohn's face. “Don't worry about the uniform, you can sneak in as a med student! We usually don't wear our coats outside!” King said slightly out of breath as he struggled to put his shoes on while standing and rambling at the same time. “Oh, and you're an engineering student by the way! I totally forgot to fill you in about that part!-hmph”

Bohn tightly clasped his mouth shut with his palm and let out a trembling sigh trying so hard not to blow up. “Stop talking” He hissed lowly. “My head feels like it's about to burst. I'm in a fucking bad mood. You saw what happened to your alarm clock...same thing might happen to you. So don't make any sound above 40 decibels”

King held his breath as Bohn removed his palm, and breathlessly whispered,” That's the sound of turning a book page in a library...I can't even breathe like that”

“Then don't breathe”

Bohn flopped back on his bed sideways and closed his eyes. King was left to stand there pressed up against his study table in fear of making a sound. He felt terribly wronged. This is his house! And he had been incredibly nice to Bohn for the last 45 hours! Shouldn't he be at least a little bit grateful to him?

*Beep*

**Pao Suthilak**

_Where re you? Everybody is here_

_typing..._

_Please say you didn't forget_

**Thep King**

_I didn't!_

_Typing..._

_Give me five minutes_

_I'm on my way_

_Seen 07.51 a.m_

Taking a glance at the lump on his bed, King bit his lip and tiptoed to the front door as quietly as he could. He'd deal with Bohn later. Hopefully, _hopefully_ he'd be gone when he gets back.

“Thank god, I thought we were done for good” Pao whispered as he rushed to sit down next to him. The judge board gave him looks over their bottle rimmed glasses. Why do they have to be so old? The old ones always pick on slightest mistakes, give the hardest tasks yet expect the best. And when they score you they'll look at you with disdain as if they were asked to give you their kidneys.

“Everybody is staring. No, stop staring at them back. What's wrong with you? You look like you just woke up”

King self consciously flattened his wild bed head and slumped down his seat to make himself small. He was still out of breath and the adrenaline rush made his ears ring. He never had been this late and unorganized.

“ _Why are they still staring?”_

With nervous clammy fingers, he endlessly popped his pen back and forth. The quiz had already commenced and he had no idea what they were on about. Pao pressed down his jiggling knee twice in a row and gave him a side glare.

Staring! Staring! Staring! Staring! Staring!

It's the gay fanpage! They have seen the photos! Good riddance!

“Stop that!” Pao whisper yelled.

“......policies and principals.... take action.... serious matter..-”

Take action?! What matter?!

“-..violating human rights...-”

King almost fell out of his chair. He didn't violate human rights! DID HE?!

“...is considered a crime-”

A CRIME?!

“Will you stop that? Everybody is looking this way”

True enough, everyone's gaze was zeroed on him. King went rigid like a deer caught in headlights. When it was his turn Pao jabbed him on his side. Standing in front of the crowd King felt like a defendant in front of a jury.

It's not about the fanpage! It's about what he did to Bohn! His mouth went dry.

Bohn was amnesiac and he was the cause of it. Technically he had committed a crime. A fucking big one!

“-....how would you cooperate if you were in this position?”

That's right! He would have shit himself if he woke up without any recollection one day. He'd throw a fit and ask for an explanation. He'd be lonely, scared, and paranoid. And yet for some reason, Bohn didn't do any of those... he didn't ask for his parents or any guidance or anything. He just put his faith in him and followed him home!

“ _And what did I do, I just dumped him there to deal with it himself. And worse, didn't he say his head hurts multiple times? What if it's brain damage?! The goddamn hospital doesn't even know anything! What am I supposed to do now? Doesn't this mean I am violating human rights?!”_

He felt suddenly nauseated.

“Ai'King, are you alright?” Pao worriedly loomed over his ashen face.

“I'm sorry. Continue the quiz without me”

King didn't wait to see the look on his face.

**

“Ai'Bohn....hoi ai'Bohn~”

When he got back, Bohn was huddled up to a ball on his bed wrapped around with his blankets. He looked like he was in pain.

“Get up, you need to see a doctor”

Bohn groaned but let King drag him to his car. It took them more than 10 minutes to reach the lobby and another 3 minutes to get in the car. King was pathetically panting and sweating when Thara found them in the hospital.

“Please P' don't ask. Help me with this and I promise I'll explain later”

Thara opened his mouth to chastise him but after seeing his pitiful expression and profusely sweating form, he took pity in him and took Bohn off of him and into his ward.

King waited on a bench with a gurgling stomach till evening. An hour after he informed Bohn's parents an unknown woman dressed in fashionable clothing came rushing to the ward. It had been 6.45 p.m then, Bohn had just woken up. Just as she went in, she came out sniffling to a piece of tissue. King assumed it was Bohn's 2nd stepmother. Or it could be the third, he doesn't know. He awkwardly stood up brushing his palms on his jeans.

“You must be Bohn's classmate” He didn't bother correcting her. “He doesn't usually come home. Even he does he neither stays nor talks. I'm worried about him” She started to sob. “I always am. He never talks to me. He hates it when we contact him. I didn't know it would lead to something like this” King didn't know what to say, should he try to comfort her? She somehow has come to the conclusion that Bohn had tried to commit suicide. “He didn't recognize me at all but he was hostile to me all the same, even when I said I was his mother”

“He's...he's having a hard time now” King fidgeted with a guilty look. “Give him some time..he'll come around”

“N'King” Thara came out with a file on his hands and gave Bohn's mother a reassuring smile. “He's asking for you” King did his best to look normal in front of her questioning look and willed his unwilling limbs to go inside.

Bohn was propped up against the white pillows looking much better than King himself did at the moment. His bandage was replaced and it wasn't bloody anymore. His frown was settled, probably because the migraine was finally over.

“Sit,” He said, jerking his chin towards the chair beside his bed. King warily looked at the seat but slumped on it in the end and looked up at him with puppy eyes. “Why are you looking at me like that?” He instantly focused on the white bedsheets and mumbled a little sorry. “What was that?”

“..I'm sorry”

“Reason?”

“You just lost your memories yesterday and I left you like that in the morning. Even when you said your head hurts. I shouldn't have done that, It was a jerk move. I'm sorry”

There was a brief moment of silence. “The quiz, how was it?”

King winced. “Please let's not talk about that” He's going to get an earful tomorrow. “Here, I got you brunch plus dinner? It's probably cold now” He said guiltily. “P'Thara said you have a concussion. You need proper rest and healthy meals on time. Your migraine probably got worse because you were starving all night” King cringed remembering his poor excuse of instant noodles he prepared last night. It was soggy and gross, worse than his usual cooking because he made it for Bohn. However, in the end, they both shared the potion and went to sleep with half-empty stomachs.

Bohn wordlessly grabbed the parcel and crumpled his face a bit after noticing it was a light vegetable soup and two crispy toasts. On the bedside table was a parcel of take out. The mouth-watering smell of grilled pork skewers had King's stomach grumbling on the spot.

“Moo ping-ah?”

“You like Moo ping?” Bohn said amused looking at his unblinking wide eyes. “If you like you can have them”

“But-” King's stomach growled embarrassingly loud.

“I might get sick if I eat oily food this early. Besides, I don't like them much anyway” Bohn shrugged spooning his cold soup and nibbled on a toast. “Eat if you don't want me to throw it out”

King happily helped himself letting out little content moans here and there. For some reason, they tasted better than usual. When Bohn's mother came in her eyes went wide with surprise. Her stepson who's picky about food was eating toast and some plain soup while his classmate had his favorite skewers instead. In his lips was a slight smile tugging at the end, small but genuine nonetheless. That was the most surprising thing of them all. That smile soon faded when his eyes met hers, however.

“Mae is going. I'll come back in the morning to take you home”

King immediately stood again once he saw her and wiped the grease off his lips.

“I don't want to”

Bohn scowled when she came to King and patted him on the shoulder. “I understand. Mae won't force you. King is it? The doctor told me you have been looking after Bohn since the accident happened. I can't thank you enough. Bohn's por and I, we're very grateful. If you need you can ask us for anything, we'll buy it for you”

King shook his head. “Thank you bpaa*. But I don't want anything in return”

(*Bpaa - Aunt)

“Nonsense. It's the least thing we could do. Tell you what, I'll put extra money in Bohn's account so he can look after both of your expenses. Think of it as a reward for taking care of our son for the meantime” She then slightly lowered her voice and said, “Bohn seems to trust you. Can this aunty leave him in your care for a few days?” King nodded his head. “Good. Give us a call anytime. Take care”

Bohn avoided her touch like a guarded dog when she tried to pat him. Only after she left the hostile look on his eyes disappeared, and they rested back on his messily eating 'best friend' almost fondly accompanied by his wagging imaginary tail.


	12. Chapter 10

The heat of Bohn being amnesiac lasted almost for a week. But nobody dared to interrogate him directly or stare at him long enough to get caught. It was crystal clear they were afraid of him. Bohn didn't know why, he didn't care either. College was boring, the only thing that made him stay in class was the threat of being kicked out of King's condominium.

Bohn knew he had his own apartment. But he was quite content falling asleep on King's clean bedsheets smelling the fresh scent of flowery detergent and vanilla. How _girly,_ but surprisingly, it felt good.

It didn't make any sense, King and he were clearly on different wavelengths. Even if he was an amnesic- or whatever King claims him to be, it was almost impossible to believe that they were 'best friends'. Bohn wasn't stupid. There were times King acted strange and awkward around him, which is like almost all the time. He gets to see him giving pep talks to the juniors, spending ungodly hours studying and talking to plants- _how fucking weird,_ being all cheeky and forward with that walking statue of a weirdo- Imma be the father to all mutts on earth. Bohn can't say he likes him much. And it has nothing to do with the fact that his supposed best friend never gives him the same attention and interest.

But with him, King was nothing more than a scaredy, paranoid and anxious mess that gave him the impression of someone who walked on a field of landmines. Naturally, it made him want to bully him more. Bohn gently traced the final remainings of red paint on his wrist. Was that even normal between good friends? He had claimed his entire bed, his room, and TV, half of his living room and clothes- to cut short, possibly 3/4th of the entire apartment. He ordered him around, made him cook him meals at outrageous times. If they were not up to his standards- which happened to be the most case, he made him order takeout. It was a miracle how King didn't die from blood pressure alone.

Even so, King never told him off. Every time he pushes him to his limits King would just defiantly bite his nearly wobbling lower lip and give him pitiful reddened eyes like a miserably wronged animal. The first time that happened Bohn stared at him dumbfounded for a whole minute before he cleared his throat and let him off. Like what did he do to make him be scared of him this much? It's not like he's all that innocent. Bohn knows. He can see it in his eyes. Sometimes King looks like he's on the verge of snapping his neck off, but for some reason, he doesn't. Instead, he always backs off as if it's his default mechanism.

Are they really best friends? Or could it be King was lying to him all this time?

King jumped with a curse when Bohn's bag landed beside his notes with a thud.

“Scared the crap out of me. Ai'Bohn,” He looked around for any witnesses nearby. “-what are you doing here?”

“It's lunch”

“I know. Aren't you supposed to be getting lunch in your cafeteria?”

“Don't wanna. They taste like shit. I went out to buy Pad thai and coke, here, I bought you some too”

King bulged his eyes seeing the logo of the takeout bag. “You skipped a period to buy lunch! From _Thip Samai_?! That's like six kilometers away! How did you get there?!”

Bohn shrugged. “Your car”

“What! No you didn't, I have my key right-” The same old key with the Pikachu key tag dropped on his open book. “-...here....you- _you!-_ ”

“Are you going to threaten me again?” Bohn casually sipped his drink looking at his red face.

King tossed the key back and went back to his notes. “Take the car back if you brought it here. And take your Pad thai with you too. I'm not going to take part in your bad boy gaga by any means”

Bohn smirked into his straw. “Getting more daring now Thep King? First threatening to kick me out and then leaving me at home this morning. Now you're calling me a delinquent. That's kinda mean don't you think? Are you sure you're my best friend?” The way he flinched didn't go unnoticed by him.

“Well,” King swallowed thickly. “Think whatever you want. If you excuse me, I have an assignment to focus on” _No thanks to you,_ he wanted to add. The additional assignment was the punishment for ditching the quiz last week. “In any case, it'd be good if you don't come to meet me anymore”

Shit! He mentally winced as it jumped out of his mouth.

“And why is that?”

_I don't wanna rouse more problems being seen with you. That's waiting for a disaster to happen._

“You don't want to be seen with me is that it?” King looked up, speechless. He didn't want to piss him off. “Are we in a forbidden relationship that no one knows about?”

“Yes,” He blurted. “I mean no! I mean- kind of- kind of forbidden _friendship!_ Yes. No one knows we're close like that” _What?_ “It'd be weird if we were seen hanging out all of a sudden”

Yes, that totally makes sense. Bohn raised his brow. As if he had a fused circuit, King snatched the remaining Pad thai and stuffed his mouth full with it.

What happened to the guy who said he didn't want anything to do with Bohn and his rebellious rule-breaking?

Under a minute King finished all of his share and stuffed the empty box inside his side bag and placed his book and file under his arm in haste to getaway.

“There-hic! Appreciate your-hic!-help. Thanks”

“Not so fast” Bohn leaned over the table and tugged him back with his T-shirt neck and made him sit down. “I want to know something first. Where's my phone? Did I have it with me when you found me at the slope?”

“.................”

“.......”

“HIC!”

Bohn muttered something akin to god's sake and thrust his water bottle in his hand. He waited until he took a few mouthfuls. “So?”

“Yes..it was c-cracked”

“And?”

“I-..It's with me. I kept it in my room” King clumsily rolled the cap back at its place. Why did it sound like he was some overbearing girlfriend keeping possession of her partner's stuff without permission? “It's beyond repair” Lies, lies, lies. He is dead if Bohn has any memory triggering content in it. “I'll buy a new one for you”

“Why would _you_ buy me a phone when you have got nothing to do with it?” Bohn cracked a laugh seeing the dumb expression on King's face. “You can't lie to save your own life, how are you living?”

“ _I'm not”_

“No need to look so guilty. Whatever it is you're my caretaker until I get my memory back” He smirked. “Consider you're forgiven. And secondly this,” Bohn gestured his own wrist with a knowing smile like he had it all figured out. “This is from you, right? Just like mine is on yours? Why didn't you tell me before”

King thought Bohn's smile was highly unsettling. “I did... I did tell you we were fooling around during the project” Fingers crossed, He hoped no one dared to share anything with Bohn.

“Ah, so that's what it was” His grin widened uncannily. “Alright, see you at home then. Ai'Pheun~”

As he walked away, King couldn't help but think something was wrong. Like a gut feeling that he had just set path to a huge catastrophe.

**

**_Evening_**

“..hnn”

Something cold brushed against the back of his nape in a feathery touch. King frowned in his sleep and turned his head away with a sigh. But the persistent finger- no, now fingers, gently rubbed on either side of his stiff neck muscles in circles making him whine a little.

“...nhh~”

King and poking fingers never fit the same sentence. He was extremely ticklish, all over his body in general. But some places were quite sensitive than the others. His neck was on top three. So even in sleep he couldn't stop his fidgeting and squirming, or those unintentional suggestive noises escaping his lips. In reflex, he hunched his shoulders and curved into a ball burying underneath the layers of blanket. Unperturbed, the fingers continued to massage up and down until the muscles went lax and easily slipped beneath his T-shirt neck.

“Ngh!”

King shuddered and arched off the sofa, his eyelids trembling. But when they found his sore spot and pressed down, he obediently slacked back with a hum. His stiff neck was hurting all week so the sudden comfortable feeling washed over with the pressing fingers lulled him back to sleep.

Drowsy eyelids eventually started to blink awake when a rush of cold air swept down the heated skin of his waist. Contrary to how he fell asleep, he was now lying on his stomach hugging his pillow. “Mhn?” King instinctively trembled and blindly reached for the comforter.

Only there was no comforter.

“Hnyah!”

All the sleepiness vanished in a blink of an eye as something freezing cold was smeared across his lower back with equally cold fingers. Strong palms pressed his head and hips down the moment he tried to get up. King nearly howled into his pillow with a spasm as they assaulted his waist without any mercy.

“Keep that down, your neighbors might think I'm raping you here” Bohn didn't sound the least bit of sorry. If anything he seemed to be enjoying his misery. A bit too much. “Don't be such a girl. These bruises don't look that bad” King flailed his limbs trying to get a footing. But his lower half was sprawled across Bohn's lap. Bohn easily pinned him back with his forearm and continued his 'generous massage' as he pleased. “Or are you too sensitive?”

Now that didn't sound wrong at all!

As if to emphasize his point Bohn glided his fingers around his sides and squeezed just under the ribs. With a chocked gasp- or was it a yelp? King dived into the soft carpet head-on. His life flashed in front of his eyes. If it not for Bohn's fast reflexes he'd have split his forehead open colliding with the edge of the coffee table.

King panted with his mouth agape and let his head fall back with a thump. His eyes were teary after laughing so much. Except for a few cries and giggles it was soundless. But his breathy gasps and yeeps would never convince anybody that it was a tickle fight.

“W-what are you doing?!”

One of his lower limbs was resting on the sofa while the other was on the ground. And Bohn, he was conveniently kneeling between his spread pajama bottoms as he grinned down on him. King hastily tugged the hem of his T-shirt down before his wondering fingers could go back in there. Bohn looked at him as if he was offended. “I'm taking care of you. Isn't that what best friends do?” The question was innocent, but the sly grin was not.

“ _Calm down, this is normal. Best friends give each other massages....Even it's Ai'fucking Bohn. He's just being friendly. Yeah..fuck, like who knew such a day would come..”_

“Say, are you usually this vocal or did I find the right _spot_?

“ _....What?!”_

Blood rushed to King's face until the tips of his ears went red. Bohn didn't imply that! Did he?!

King tried to laugh it off. “Ahaha ha ha. You always crack the best jokes Ai'Bohn~ Are you hungry? Let me order Tom yum goong. You like Tom yum goon don't-ooh!” Bohn interrupted with another poke. Then another, another, and another. King twisted and propped himself on his elbows trying to escape.

While he was distracted, Bohn had crawled over and pressed his bent knee on his side in an actual replication of their infamous pose and then went as far as to lean his weight over his hand behind King's head.

“......”

Bohn's nose almost brushed his as he peered into his wide eyes. King gulped loudly and stared back panting, his heartbeat suddenly picked up its pace.

Last time they were in this position, Bohn wanted to kill him. But this time, instead of looking murderous Bohn looked like he wanted to eat him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon appetit~ \\_( ಠ ͜ʖಠ)_/
> 
> Did u guys watch My Engineer EP 10 Reaction? I loved it!!! Also, I found that Talay wasn't just ticklish in his waist. He's super ticklish everywhere. Like boi what's with your nerve endings? He jumps and cries making cute little yeeps and whoops. ( ͡ಥ ͜ʖ ͡ಥ) Uwu! Imma save that vid so I can watch it in m' death bed. I'm so sad I have no idea how to include his noises in the fic. lmao! 
> 
> Just watch it. You won't regret it. Everybody seems very comfortable with e/o. So many ghostship moments. They restlessly tease each other.
> 
> Have a nice day!


	13. Chapter 11

*A few moments later~*

“Your face looks ugly”

Propped on exhausted elbows and strained muscles in an attempt to arch away, King's whole face resembled a crumpled sheet of paper, almost as if Bohn was holding a bazooka on his face. Letting down the breath he held, King unscrewed his tightly shut eyelids unsurely and slowly blinked, his lips still creased down at the corners. Bohn was grinning, with far too many teeth he would like to see.

Wasn't this guy used to frown all the time?

King's left eye twitched, thinking how unfairly easy it was for Bohn to play him and grill fucking holes on his manly pride every single time. Goddamnit! Even amnesia could not put a stop to that infuriating personality, really.

“Well, yours looks... _fugly_ ” He added later with a confident rock to his eyebrows, feeling rather content with his comeback.

Bohn didn't seem to hear at first, too busy staring at his head. Come to think of it, he has been doing that a lot lately. Bohn slightly creased his brows and tilted his head like a large dog, purely confused.

“What's that mean?”

King almost told him to google it. But he valued his teeth too much for that. “Nothing” He nudged Bohn lightly on the chest signaling him to get up. His elbow was starting to shake under his weight.

“AH!!!”

Unexpectedly, his wrist was seized and pointy teeth dug into the delicate flesh making him let out a startled scream. King was both baffled and terrified by the sudden move. “AARGH! LET GO! Y-YOU CRAZY?!!” Instinctively he tried to yank his hand back but only succeeded in provoking Bohn, who rocked his brows in return and nibbled the inside of his wrist until he whimpered.

After good two minutes of struggling King managed to tug his wrist back, and frowned at the light maroon marks adorning around the wrist. Bohn rolled onto his side cackling. Saying how ridiculous he looked between breathless gasps. It only got worse when King's pathetic kick missed his face entirely and knocked the little venus fly trap pot off the coffee table instead. King made a distressed whine and rolled over to strangle Bohn as last resort. He.Had.Enough!

Neither was aware of the quiet knocking coming from the front door, too busy tugging at each other's clothes. And that's exactly how King's sister found them- _getting frisky in the middle of the living room about to eat each other's faces off-_ when she came inside looking for King.

“OMO!”

Her excited wail was loud enough to draw both of their attention.

P'Kumfah had her wide open mouth covered by open palms in a perfect impersonation of a typical otaku- _or,_ a fujoshi in this case. She looked like she was in shock for a whole minute, but proved otherwise as she fanatically stepped on the baby venus fly trap King had carefully raised for a month and walked towards them tugging her phone out.

“Don't move!”

Not that he could even if he wanted to. Bohn had yet to let go of his T-shirt neck so he was stuck on Bohn's lap with their chests flushed together. Now he looked like a shameless pervert forcing himself on Ai'Bohn.

Life is un-fucking-fair.

****

King squished himself into a corner of his mother's favorite sofa with some sports magazine he found, trying to ignore the _subtle_ knowing looks his sister throwing at him over the kitchen counter, and tune out his mother's complaints about how her husband abandoned her in this greenhouse alone for a three days long business trip, both failing miserably.

At some point her sniffling stopped.

“Kantikat! Didn't I tell you to come home yesterday? Mae always has to send Kamfah to lure you out from that cave. What's keeping you so busy that you can't answer mae's calls? Hmm. Am I finally getting to meet my future daughter-in-law?~”

“It should be son-in-law, mae” P'Kamfah supplied with a wide grin as she eyed Bohn sitting on the floor next to her little nephew. How adorable.

“Even better” King's mother looked at King's hung jaw expectantly and back at Bohn, and visibly beamed. “Oh, who's this?” She hadn't seen him coming. “Is this him?”

“Totally~ Isn't he very handsome mae? Look at him, very classy and well behaved. See how good he's with kids. He's definitely going to be a great parent” Her voice softened as she looked at them fondly.

Bohn twitched his nose trying hard not to blink as he stared back at the unblinking kid with strained eyes, refusing to back down first. “Blink now little shit”

“Honestly, I'm surprised King managed to find such a fine husband, being weird and all. But P' is very happy,” She paused to blow a spoonful of broiling soup and taste it, “-and very proud” She sighed dramatically. “Kang, sugar, come here and help aunty to find the ice cream from the groceries. Your grandma looks like she wants to talk to uncle King's hubby”

The kid finally blinked and pointed his small index finger at Bohn. “Uncle King is not a girl. You can't marry my uncle!” He sounded very much certain and mature for a mere 7-year-old.

“Of course he can sweetie~” She sang. “Remember what aunty said about love-”

“Chae! Don't say those things in front of Kang. He's too young. If P'Kaning knows you're corrupting her kid-”

“Hush! There's a reason why Kaning left Kang in my care instead of yours” She patted her hands dry and walked into the spacious living room and scooped up little Kang in her arms.

”*Bpaa said, 'If you love someone very very much, like you do more than your own family, you can choose that someone as your partner and grow older together until you become old and all wrinkly' ” The younger parroted cutely poking on his soft plushie.

Kamfah made a noise of endearment and pinched his cheek fondly. “You're exactly like your uncle King when he was little. Very cute and obedient”

“And naive!” King picked Kang and settled on the far end of the sofa with an accusing frown on his face. “C'mon Kang, let's finish your jig-saw puzzle. We don't need crazy aunty Fah. Uncle King is more cool and intelligent anyway”

“What's wrong wanting to dress up my little nephew with cute onesies?” She said with her hands on her hips. “They look super cute. You should know, you loved wearing them to bed every night. And you still have them in your cupboard”

Bohn looked at him with a creepy smile and he didn't like the looks of it.

“That was all your doing!” King defended loudly.

“King!” His mother chastised him. “Don't raise your voice at your sister. You're a bad influence on Kang”

“.........”

She then greeted Bohn with a kind smile. “Where're my manners. Come here dear, the dinner is almost done. Make yourself comfortable”

Bohn let himself be dragged here and there wherever she wanted without any resistance. He looked wary of her touch in the beginning but whatever doubt or uncomfortableness he showed entirely vanished by the time they sat for dinner. Like he was used to such spoiling. And it worried King down to his bones.

“You like shrimp, honey? Here have some more. Let mae unwrap them for you”

King openly rolled his eyes as he mindlessly jabbed his dinner. Bohn was staring at her unwrapping shrimp with his fork in his mouth, leaning his weight on the table so eagerly King thought he was going to pounce. He had forgotten how much Bohn used to love seafood. And how much of a lazy ass he was to unwrap them too. _Spoiled princeling_. Every time he'd tell him this Bohn would give him a lopsided grin and say 'mae loves me more than you'. Gets on his nerves every time. Considering how his mother pets him all the damn time it might be even true. It's a miracle they still hadn't figured out this was their Bohn all along and not 'some college guy he was dating'.

Bohn burped as he lazily tailed behind King down the pavement rubbing his full stomach. “Your family is nice” King hummed in response. Though his head was somewhere else. “How far is it to the bus stop?” When he got no response he picked up his pace and walked alongside King, a little bit too closer than usual. Instead of getting ticked off by King's silence Bohn took a long breath and let out a relaxed sigh smiling a little. He was in such a good mood he didn't even complain about having to walk and pick out groceries on the way.

King too sighed a couple of times. Thinking what an unlucky pit his life has become. He walked straight into a lamp post on the sidewalk, but luckily Bohn stretched out his arm and pulled him to his side just before he bumped his head on it. King stumbled into a half embrace with Bohn's arm around his neck. Having his train of thoughts abruptly halted he finally looked up.

“Such a klutz”

Bohn's handsome face illuminated under the pale light making his features look more prominent and good looking. His smile was gentle, not at all menacing or mocking. Seeing Bohn like this, less frowning less problematic less violent and less irritating- he resembled his innocent teenager self more. King stared dumbly for a second before pulling away with a gentle shove.

After a fifteen-minute walk, they arrived at the mini-mart by the end of the street. Bohn pushed their trolly around wherever King went, patiently waiting for him to grab the necessary items and toss them into the cart. He had nothing else to do. King grabbed his usual laundry detergent, dishwashing liquid, a few packets of instant noodles, some chips, and snacks they both preferred. Pre-cut meat, cheese and a packet of ham, 2 bottles of milk, some vegetables and fruits- _durian_ after a long _looong_ thought. He hated the smell of the fruit so naturally had never tasted the 'divine taste'. But Bohn liked them so he picked it up anyway. It was only fair. Afterall, Bohn was the one who paid for their groceries.

When he turned Bohn was leaning over the trolly, his chin propped on his hand, staring at him. “You like durian?” He yawned a bit and slipped one hand inside his hoodie pocket. King shook his head as he looked for the familiar brand of his shampoo and conditioner. Bohn was lavishly using all of his toiletries as he pleased. They didn't last for two weeks.

“No, it smells disgusting. It's for you” King grunted reaching for the upper shelf on his tiptoes. “Fuck!” His fingertips slipped and knocked some of the body cream products off the nearby shelf. Bohn smoothly caught the small package and put it back on the top shelf.

“You cuss? How cute”

King made a face as though he offended him. He wasn't elementary. Of course he cussed like most guys. Just rarely aloud. And he told him so. But stuck on mid-sentence with a gasp when Bohn's chest crowded him against the aisle from the back. His nose lightly bumped on a half sale price tag as a result. He was bewildered at first, then soon turned mortified as Bohn's hand grabbed the same bottle over his small fingers, easily looping his longer fingers on two bottle caps with ease. Warm breath tickled the shell of his sensitive ear making him scrunch up his face, shoulders tense.

“Is this what you want?”

Alarmed by the closeness of it King made a sound and jerked back unintentionally head butting Bohn's nose. A painful hiss rang behind him and the sturdy chest retreated back allowing him to stand a good two meters away from Bohn and the aisle.

“Why are you so jumpy?” Bohn moaned holding his nose.

After getting the shampoo they checked out with four heavy grocery bags. “Told you to leave all those unhealthy snacks” King grumbled struggling with two bags as they walked to the bus stop. It was quite late so the bus stop was empty. They were the only ones standing on the quiet street except for a few driving past vehicles. It was breezy and cold. King felt goosebumps rising and started to shudder. Too bad he was wearing thin clothes. He became even more moody.

“Hoi! W-what are you?-”

Bohn suddenly encircled his groceries full arms around his middle and hugged him close. He shushed him when he tried to protest, ordering him to be quiet because no one was there to see them and both of them were cold. The audacity! He was the one wearing only a T-shirt. He didn't ask for a frickin HUG! Bohn casually rested his chin on King's narrow shoulder and leaned on him flushing his chest fully against his back. _When did this guy become so touchy?_ As much as he was annoyed King couldn't help but feel relieved by the additional warmth. Bohn was like a mobile hot furnace. Basked in the comfortable warmth his shuddering eventually came to a stop.

Multiple cars drove past them in the drizzling rain. Nobody seemed to notice their gay PDA out in the road. King smiled at his own thought. His mood was better. And he convinced himself that was because he loved when it rained. Even the groceries were quite heavy he was feeling very comfortable and cozy. A soft sigh came from Bohn as he snuggled closer and pressed his cheek on his shoulder blade.

“Ai'Bohn, don't fall asleep on me. Hoi Ai'Bohn?”

“Shh stay still,” He said voice heavy with sleep. “Let's wait like this until the bus comes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =>P'Kaning is King's eldest sister. Here P'Kamfah hasn't given birth to the twins. So they have only one nephew 'Kang', Kaning's cute 7-year-old son.
> 
> *Bpaa - aunt.  
> *Chae - elder sister (endearment)  
> Oh and I'm not sure about King's name. In the novel, it says Kantikat and sometimes Kantat. In the series it's Kuoi-kwid. Lmao his whole family is a gem ^^


	14. Chapter 12

Riding the bus together with Bohn is a recurring routine now. Granted, In any sense, it's not at all exciting nor enjoyable, and definitely not something King looks forward to do. Despite being early hours the bus is jam-packed and uncomfortably warm. The majority of the crowd is university students from their neighborhood college, one full mile into the opposite route and away from his own. The rest is mostly the old ladies from the near sanitarium taking the same bus back and forth to the 'old people mart' one block close to King's condo.

The bus rocks and the old granny beside King crushes his foot with her cane making him jump with a barely concealed yelp. When he looks at her with tear stricken eyes she gives him her toothless smile and babbles something along the lines, “-Hum ahh ahmm gum badam hyyoyaa kmyaaw-” before shakily thrusting her fat cat in his hands.

King terribly misses his old bicycle right now.

When the next wave comes out of nowhere too rough and sudden, King loses his footing and tumbles back with the yowling feline only for a hand to tug and manhandle him by the collar and throw him against the bus window, knocking his breath out.

When he gets his breath back King _judges_ the bicep touching his nose over his nose bridge as if it's something that gravely offends him and scrutinizes the expensive watch adorning Bohn's wrist next. Bohn's pale but manly and good looking fingers are wrapped around the bus handle rail in a vice-like grip, showing off his veins. A couple of girls swoon somewhere,-might have been for a long time maybe, King checks his own veins and scoffs like the pathetic sore loser he is.

Why the heck his own hand look so damn ugly?!

Bohn doesn't open his eyes where he's calmly listening to music, leaning against the bus pole with his earphones on. Effortlessly caging King inside the limited space as a selfless act of protecting the midget frame from the wild crowd, sacrificing his own body.

They get off after an agonizingly slow 10 minutes and return the cat after Bohn had enough petting it. It's also Bohn who gets all the toothless praisings and head pats at the end.

“Grandmama, do you have dementia?” King petulantly grumbles over Bohn's shoulder sputtering cat fur and proceeds to sneeze in a row.

They take the long route from there, as always. No matter how absurd, time, and energy-wasting it is Bohn never questions King about it. It's an extra 20-minute walk. They walk side by side quietly, both mutually enjoying the peace and quiet- one of the rare instances they do not bicker-, until it isn't.

“Boss? Boss!”

Clusterfuck! King freezes on his feet like a deer caught in headlights, unable to blink or move.

Bohn takes one of his earphones off, sparing them a wary look from head to toe, and merely cocks a brow in response- clearly having no recollection of his former minions. By the looks of their gobsmacked faces, they seem to realize it too.

“So it is true...Boss, you really are amnesiac?”

“I heard the wimp called an ambulance on Boss. Could it be those pansies from 'Dhurakij Pundit' planned an ambush on our boss?”

“Hoi, I couldn't believe my ears at first. Seeing Boss's,” One of them throws a dubious look at King wringing his bag strap, “- hanging around with _'Thanthep'..,_ he really must have lost his mind”

That earns him a pinched browed glare from Bohn in return making them immediately hold off their loud snickers.

King risks glancing at his 'best friend'. All he sees is the cogwheels turning inside Bohn's head, brows knitted and face an exact replica of a question mark. He averts his eyes to the ground and starts sweating buckets.

Bohn's tallest minion, the one who's almost tall as their boss himself awkwardly clears his throat and points a hesitating finger at their general direction. “Boss, you can't remember any of us? We are your gang. 'Beat the shit out first, interrogate later', that is our motto.”

Bohn's glare visibly softens much to King's horror. But it's not like he can do anything about it. So he hunches his shoulders in an attempt to miraculously turn himself invisible.

“That,” Bohn mutters after an eternity faintly bobbing his head,“-makes sense”

A feeling of impending doom settles in King's gut making him wring his bag strap even more. For a moment he actually contemplates making a run for it. But that'd be stupid. He didn't even stand a chance against the scrawniest hooligan there, as much as that hurt his pride. Those scathing looks remind him of a pack of hyenas about to pounce on their prey and certainly Bohn's presence is the only thing that's refraining them from doing so.

Bohn takes out his new phone unplugging the jack of his earphones, captures a shot of their dumbfounded faces, and tosses it at them. “Put down your numbers”

King whips his head at him looking like a tragically betrayed mistress.

“ _Is this what I endured your rude-abusive-ungrateful-nervewracking durian eating disgusting ass for?!”_

Bohn was bound to meet his minions, it's inevitable. He knew that. But he didn't think Bohn would be easily swayed by some dumb motto this early. Only god knows how hard it has been constantly lying and hiding. He had tolerated being around Bohn 24/7. He had endured sufferings with utter patience he never knew he had. He even had been over precautious not to be seen together, especially to avoid disastrous encounters like these. Ironically it came back to bite him in the ass at the end.

“ _Are you going to choose them over our precious friendship?”_

King gives him his best puppy look, again. Wide-eyed, filled with hope and desperation. His dignity already on the ground. And then Bohn deadass stomps on.

“This might take some time. I want to clarify something first. You go ahead, I'll catch up with you later”

This is it. He has reached his end.

***

“I'm glad I didn't skip lunch. These chicken wings taste really good.”

Frong pretends to be annoyed. “You eat like a five-year-old”. His lips curve at the sight of his boyfriend anyway. “What a mess” He pulls out a tissue from his tissue pack and wipes the smudge off Thara's cheek with a rough swipe like a true tsundere. Thara doesn't look even slightly offended, instead he chuckles fondly.

“Look who's talking. Aren't you a messier eater than I am?” Before Frong could refute Thara sneakily thumbs the corner of his lips and swiftly puts it on his mouth, smirking. “Delicious~”

Frong immediately turns red and chucks the tissue pack at his face. Thara grins as he cooes some more at his adorable wife before turning to King at his right, looking at his untouched lunch and back at his face.

“N'King, aren't you hungry? I didn't see you eat anything for breakfast”

Frong follows him and adds a questionable grunt at King's quietness. What an anomaly. He shares a look with Thara and waves his hand in front of his face. “Hey, are you feeling ill?.. He looks kinda pale”

King lifelessly stares at them as he tries to reassure them with a slight smile. It comes off as a grimace, which Frong immediately concludes as constipation. He materializes a bottle of Enulose out of his bottomless side bag and places beside King's hand with a winning smile. King stares at the bottle, speechless. Frong's an IT expert, top of his class. But dude definitely isn't cut out for diagnosing. Not in this life time. Thara looks at Frong appreciatively as if he'd just found a cure for Ebola.

If King wasn't worried sick of his imminent beating appointment he would have pointed out how gross they were being, ask Frong if he really didn't have anything else to pick up from his boyfriend aside from his annoying habit of being a portable dispensary, popping up behind unsuspecting people to prescribe meds. Is this what relationships do to people?

“Here, drink your juice first. It's not good to be empty-stomached”

Thara is persistent when he wants to be. King has no other choice but to comply after passing the juice cup back and forth several times. He hadn't seen Bohn for the whole morning. Even though he is nowhere ready to meet him anytime soon the suspense is killing him. He's already been caught red-handed so might as well receive the beating and get it over with. The thick organic liquid leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

“I was meaning to ask you. What's your deal with N'Bohn lately? Are you guys finally dating?” Thara fires out of the blue.

King chokes.

“Bohn?” Frong frowns, his face swiftly distorting into a look of repulsion. “Bohn Sirikarnkul? That fucker tried to get into N'Duen's pants?!”

“Baby, calm down”

“Stay calm? Aren't you a little bit concerned about your cousin? Damn womanizer! Insatiable dickhead now wants to bat both sides“

“N'Duen's fine hon. Besides N'Bohn has amnesia now. He's not as bad as he used to be. Isn't that right N'King? I see you two getting along just fine”

”Rubbish. Last week we had our last photo shoot. He's the same old rude motherfucker he was before. Stop calling him N'Bohn. He doesn't even deserve that. Ai'King, I thought you hate Ai'Asshole Bohn. Especially after that fan page. Does he still bully you around?”

“ _Is there anyone who hasn't read the damn thing?”_

“C'mon, they had a small fall out in middle school. But they used to be best friends for more than half of their life. Ai'Bohn likes him now. Even if you set aside the fact that N'King saved his life surely deep down he must feel that connection to him somehow” Thara nods to his own facts like that explains everything.

“Still, that doesn't excuse what he did to Ai'King” Frong uncharacteristically throws hands around to make his point. “You can't forgive that shit this easily. Tell me, he's forcing you to do his bidding ain't that right?.... What, why are you not saying anything?..... wait,” His eye sockets bulge like wide round saucers. “Unless...No way, you like Ai'Bohn?!”

King almost screams. He likes Frong. Despite being friends only for five months and a handful of hangouts Ai'Frong's proved to be a reliable good friend to him, unlike that goblin Ai'Boss. But, Blasphemy! In what Narnia does that make any sense? And why do people keep assuming the damn opposite every single time? What did he ever do to leave such an impression anyway?

A big fat N-O is rolling off his tongue when a take out parcel beats him to it, dropping on the space between him and Frong with a thunk. Familiar expensive cologne tingles his olfactory nerves as the 6'1 frame straddles the bench next to him too close for his comfort. Frong goes from being surprised to annoyed to super pissed, scrunching his nose as if he smelled something foul. It doesn't help when Bohn raises his thick eyebrows at him in a way that's both smug and menacing. Contradictically he gives Thara a nod of acknowledgment and finally turns to King, lips pulled at the corner to a cocky playful smirk.

King is left mouth slacked for a whole minute, his frustration bested by hallucinations of a fatal beating until Bohn closes his jaw chuckling boyishly. There are fresh bruises on his knuckles, too faint for King to immediately catch upon. Or maybe because he's utterly daft when it comes to his ex-best friend. Because his fear for Bohn is the ultimatum.

“Are you that excited to see me, best friend?” He beams showcasing his pearly whites. King blinks once out of shock unable to decipher the situation. Bohn takes his hand back. But then without any prior warning rapidly leans forward until they're close enough to touch lips. King's motor neurons respond a second too late but he manages to survive the actual damage bumping noses. Reeling back at the last second and spilling juice all over himself and Thara's dress shoes.

Bohn tsks. “Look at the mess you've made. I should punish you twice”

Frong chokes on air. Bohn continues on blind to the gawking eyes taking the take-out parcel, King's bag, and coat before pulling shell shocked King to his feet and dragging him off. “We'll eat after you change into something cleaner”

King towels his wet hair with the spare towel as he walks out of the shower cubicle dressed in his PE T-shirt and grey track bottoms. The locker room is empty save for the two of them. He doesn't know if it's a good thing or not. King hesitates by the bathroom door chewing on his lip. Lunch has already ended fifteen minutes ago. They should be in class. But for once, perfect attendance is the last thing in his mind. He jumps when the bench creaks as Bohn swivels around and puts his feet on the ground.

After settling down on the bench as he pleases Bohn beckons him over and pats the seat next to him. King avoids locking eyes under the pretense of toweling raven tresses trying hard not to show how freaked out he is. He sits on the bench leaving a considerable space between them and busies himself with his sneakers.

It's quiet. King feels the burn of a stare over his nape, small hairs starting to stand in alert as he takes his sweet time lacing shoes. He gets the distinct feeling that Bohn's aware of his stalling and is waiting for him to drop the act so they could talk. King hopes that's all he wants to do.

“Ai'King”

King's hands freeze midway and he looks at him in surprise. Not just because it has been six long years but also because of how soft and familiar it sounded. Bohn breaks into an earnest smile when their eyes meet and the air is sucked out of his lungs like a punch to the gut. King stares like he has lost his common sense and continues to stare for a long time.

“If you keep looking at me like that I can't promise we'll be able to leave this room anytime soon”

King misses the smoldering look as his gaze darts to the cracked iPhone Bohn fishes out of his pant pocket. His eyes go impossibly wide.

“T-this! I-I! Ai'B-Bohn-!”

“I found it behind your bottle gardens on your desk. Took me like ten minutes. You should have been more careful if you have something to hide. Did you really think I won't ever find out?”

King hops off the bench autopilot the moment Bohn gets up. Scrambling backward on clumsy feet to match approaching steps. Bohn hums as he scrolls up and down his old phone, backs him up until he bumps on a locker with a bang, and rests his palm over his head.

“So~, what do you have to say for yourself”

“I-I, I-it's not w-what you think!”

“It's not what I think...” Bohn taps his chin with the phone thoughtfully. “Then what is it?”

“I-i can e-explain!” King flinches when they lock eyes, curles inward like a scared rabbit as Bohn bends his neck and peers into his personal space, foreheads almost touching.

“Go ahead then, tell me. Tell me why shouldn't I punish you now”

“I'm sorry!!” He squeaks screwing his eyes shut. Bracing himself for a blow. “I-I lied! I lied about us being f-friends! Your p-phone! A-and _and!_ *whimper* I'm s-sorry!”

“You didn't want me to find the fan page didn't you?”

A nod.

“And you were afraid I'd get in contact with my troop, and my girlfriends.”

Another nod.

Bohn masked his grin nodding seriously. “Open your eyes. What else did you hide from me?”

King blinks dewy-eyed, opens and closes his mouth. Nothing comes out except for a pathetic little snivel. Bohn lets him struggle for a minute, then sighs. Sticking out the cracked screen on his face.

“Is any of this true? Did I bully you in middle school? Was I your childhood best friend?”

*Nod nod*

“Stop crying. I'm not gonna hit you... that hard”

“ _You'll beat me to death one day”_

“I had a hunch you were lying, and _why~_ You are a terrible liar Ai'King” He whispers into his ear earning a shudder. “What should I do with you now?”

King looks at his shoes mentally preparing for the beating. Then looks up with an expression that says 'get it over with quick please' and shuts his eyes sucking in his bottom lip.

Everything happens too fast.

He gets the shock of his life when Bohn pounces, slamming him _hard_ that has the locker metal rattling. The noise and the feel of Bohn's lips on his making him snap open eyes and let out a surprised gasp. Bohn doesn't waste the opportunity and boldly puts his tongue in his mouth, flicks it, pokes his limp tongue drawing out a loud squeak. Bohn practically ravages him until his lungs burn for air, only letting off when he has thoroughly explored his whole cavern.

As if the trauma of suddenly being french kissed by a guy isn't enough Bohn shoves his gear in his face, lets it dangle above his nose grinning like a wolf. King's wide eyes cross as he stares at it with bated breath, mind completely blank.

“You don't have to lie to get close to me. I know you like me”

The glint in Bohn's eyes reminds him of their third grade when eight-year-old Bohn murdered the pinata at their neighbor's kid's birthday and tackled him with an armful of candies high on a sugar rush.

“ _Chewy~ I want to share my candies with you and no one else!”_

Resemblance precise but uncanny at the same time. Because these eyes are looking at him with anything but innocence. Filled with mirth and ecstasy that certainly doesn't have anything to do with candies.

“Be my good little wife,” Bohn breathes over his tingling lips, staring at them and suggestively licking his own. “And I'll look past your punishment”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It has been five months. I'm sorry T^T. I dropped the fic for obvious reasons. Thank you to those who requested me to write this again. I realized ofc I still got positive feedback for this ghostship. So maybe I should re-continue.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! <3
> 
> Give your blessings to poor King. He's gonna need that. And a bottle of holy water for Bohn lmao


	15. Chapter 13

King blushes a deep red from his whole face to neck, way past his T-shirt collar, probably down to the waist. Bohn finds it highly amusing. He resists the urge to nip one of those pink-tipped ears- bite him in general because King is _that chewy_ he might be developing a biting kink- but yeah, King looks like he's half a minute away from passing out so....maybe later.

He has plenty of time to savor him.

"Let's eat!" Bohn says merrily, a self-congratulatory grin on his face. He drags King to the backyard of their library, no one really comes there after lunch, and plops down on the empty table beside him. King doesn't say a word, doesn't do _anything,_ like he's gone into shock. Staring at the open package of Khao Mok Gai like a mourner would do a coffin at a funeral.

"What is it, you don't like it?" Bohn smells it to check whether if it's gone bad. "It's still warm. Here's your spoon. Eat slowly we have time"

King barely blinks. Eyes dead. Bohn thinks he broke him.

He puts his palm under King's wet bangs and frowns. No fever.

"If you don't wanna eat let's talk about what happened in middle school"

King hastily doges his hand and starts shoveling food in his mouth. Bohn smirks around a spoonful of heavenly smelling chicken rice and leisurely continues scrolling down where he left off.

He's amazed at all the theories built around their 'relationship'- or lack of thereof. Admin goes by the name ' _rottenfujoshi_ '- whatever the hell that means. It's pink all over, hoarded with corny little hearts, peaches, weird emojis like brinjals, and some shit that doesn't seem to make any sense. He skips most of it. Their reliable source is someone called Ai'Big-Boss, the entitled mutual companion _and_ self-proclaimed primewitness to anything related to Bohn/King CP. Bohn arches his brow.

"Hey, you wanna skip the last two lectures?" He asks as they dump the empty take-out boxes in the trashcan.

King stares at him, shoulders hunched worrying his lip. It's either because his nerdy ass cares too much about studies and disappointing their professors or because he's scared of his response if he declines when Bohn _asked_ him so nicely. Bohn sighs and pretends not to know what he's thinking.

"We're going to grab Ice cream, not to do anything indecent"

King parts his mouth, reddens like a ripe tomato, and looks away.

The walk to the back gate is brief. King fiddles with the hem of his T-shirt, picks on the material with growing anxiety as they eventually come across the familiar hill. Bohn rummages his pant pocket to take out the car key and mindlessly flicks the Pikachu's tail in slight amusement. He whips his head around when nervous fingers latch in his blue blazer by the end and gently tugs at it. King takes his handback just as fast giving him those eyes again.

"What is it now?"

"I-I.....I uh," King looks past him somewhere over his shoulder, restlessly bouncing on his heels. Bohn is almost tempted to ask if he wants to use the washroom.

"Well?"

King gulps. "T-there's a guard. I don't want to be reported to Khun Thuanthong"

True to his word the security guard pops out of his cabin, smoothing the line of his non-existing beard, strolls a couple of rounds, and comes to a stop staring out of the gate with his hands behind his back.

"Typical" Bohn huffs snatching King by the wrist and runs behind the bushes, craning his neck to peer over the mass of neatly trimmed leaves, brows drawn in annoyance. "Asshole shows up every time I come within 6 feet mile radius...."

**

King fidgets switching his weight on his heels. He doesn't like it. Not one bit. He would have- _might have_ bragged how much of an adventure lover he is, how he could be _fun_ too, breaking a rule or two if it comes to a compromise- the compromise being a fieldtrip, slipping under his mom's nose in 'getting caught hand in the cookie jar' type of situations. Literally.

King self consciously soothes his ear. They have been terrifying. His mom is terrifying.

Skipping lectures is bad enough, he doesn't want to get caught sneaking off the college too. What would his professors think of him? They don't expect this kind of hooligan behavior from a model student. King cautiously assesses Bohn's face and covers his lips behind his knuckles, quickly looking down when he looks back at him.

"Fantastic, he's coming this way...When I say run-"

"W-wait w-what's?-"

"-we run,"

"W-wha? N-no w-wait!-"

"Run!"

King squawks as he gets yanked, flying a meter off the ground like a paper crane. They zoom past the trees and over the shrubs across the backyard they might as well enter the speed force like goddamn Flash. Bohn whoops and cackles like he's having the time of his life, King wants to die! His heart feels like it's about to jump out of his throat of how hard it's beating.

Someone shouts, the guard! He's chasing them. King's mind blanks with the sudden skyrocket of adrenaline, and he runs for his life dashing past Bohn like an ostrich.

They eventually run into a dead end. King hyperventilates, looking back to see the old man hacking behind them. Bohn catches up to him and pulls him towards the wall, "Hurry!"

King doesn't know what the fuck he's doing, but follows Bohn's commandand and steps over his crossed palms, and lets himself be tossed up, clawsat the edge of the wall and hauls one leg over and hugs the concrete like a koala. Bohn grins and takes a few steps back, runs into the wall and climbs up with ease, flings his leg over and grips his arm.

"Ready?"

King screams as they roll off to the other side, heart dropping in his stomach. He wasn't even ready! The impact of his back hitting the ground makes a loud thud, followed by his pained moan. Bohn dusts his pants and hauls him up, clapping his cough wracking back looking like a proud father.

"For a klutz you sure run fast"

King pounds his chest as he coughs, tearfully glaring at Bohn's smirk. All he knows is he can't feel his legs and there's going to be a huge ass purple bruise on his back by the scapula. Bohn laughs, laughs his ass off at the sight of his jittery legs.

"Now now, don't cry. I'll buy you Ice cream"

Does he look like a damn kid?! King glares as he clutches his chest, sucks his tears back in. Bohn wraps his fingers around his wrist and gently coaxes him towards the main road, waving at a taxi.

Their driver's an old squinted-eyed guy, permanently shaking limbs and attention span of a fruit fly. King's surprised they even got to the ice cream parlor unscathed after how he swerved around the lanes giving Will Smith a run for his money. Bohn tips him generously for the happy ride and pushes him through the doors and into a free table by the glass window.

"Hello, good afternoon! What can I get you?"

King wheezes, breath still unrecovered as he snaps his head up to the voice, partly to avoid looking at the shapely legs beneath the short stylish dress, the bottom half of the cream-colored apron barely reaching the hem of it. She bashfully tucks a dark wavy lock of hair behind her ear, biting a delicate pink glossed lip before sliding the menu card on the table. _Waiting,_ with an expectant look on her exceptionally pretty face. King gawks for a second or two and follows her line of sight to Bohn scratching the side of his nape plopped on his right hand- one that he does when he's truly puzzled-as he mulls over the countless choices.

Half a minute passes in dead silence their waitress getting visibly squirmy by the second. Slightly bouncing on heels by the end of the second minute. Bohn clicks his tongue and slides the menu at King, defeated. "Order something for me", throws in a sultry smile running a less than innocent look over his face, stopping somewhere on his hair and finally locking eyes. King self consciously mats down his wet tipped hair- suddenly reddens a few shades darker and purses his lips away from the intense stare.

"Caramel crackle!.. that's what you ordered last time" She quips in a bit too fast, immediately biting her lip and sparing King an uneasy look."Or you can try our new flavor... for this week"

"I did?... Ai'King?"

"Oh? Yeah, it's good I guess..." King falters under her gaze, looking back and forth between clueless Bohn and her rapidly darkening face."I'll have _Hojicha Black_ cornetto, do you have that?"

"You should stop by a grocery shop for that, Sir" She frowns sourly. "Anything else?"

"Uh yeah, then a... triple chocolate oreo would be fine" He returns the menu awkwardly. Fair enough there's no cornetto section there.

"Drinks?"

"I'll have whatever he's having" Bohn leans back lazily enjoying the messthat is King, leaning fully on his fist openly staring.

" Two Chocolate-brownie Cookies and Cream, please"

"One Caramel crackle, one _Triple Chocolate Oreo,_ and two _Chocolate-brownie Cookies & Cream_ coming up" 

King gets a mouthful of her sickeningly sweet perfume as she whirls around and stomps away with clicking heels. It's like deja-vu. He gets the impression that serving girls don't usually find him charming, or that he should not take Ai'Bohn and Ai'Ning anywhere with him. "You come here often?" He clears his throat and Bohn arches a brow at him.

Maybe he did. Most definitely flirted with the girls too. King would be worried if he didn't.

"Don't remember" He shrugs. Gives one bored look at the girls huddled behind the counter, back to him. "Why are you still out of breath, did I tire you that much?" His smirk widens. "No complaints, you look good like that"

King's elbow slips under him making the table squeak. Several heads turn at their table in quick succession, dumbfounded looks in their faces.

"I want to use the washroom!" He announces to no one particular and scrambles towards the restroom signboard looking over his shoulder to throw Bohn a constipated grin. He feels the scrutinizing gazes boring on the side of his face as he shuffles past the counter. Great, he just lost his chances with the girls out there.

He shuts the door and braces himself against it taking a huge intake of breath to calm his thumping heart, placing a hand on his weirdly churning stomach. A man walks out of a stall and washes his hands giving him a weird look through the mirror and exits the restroom with another judging look over his glasses. King apologizes and steps away from the door and goes back to banging his head on it as the door closes.

Does Bohn _like_ him? Did he screw a nut in his head when he took the fall? How the hell things escalated to this point. King bangs his forehead a few more times now that he has private space to actually freak out.

Be his wife?! When King himself hadn't fully grasped his sexuality yet? Nevermind that, he still has not even considered going second base with a girl. Does he like guys? Does _Bohn_ like guys? Was N'Duen some kind of trial run for him? But Bohn doesn't know Duen now. Maybe now _he_ is the trial for him. You'd never know with Bohn.

King runs the tap and splashes his face twice staring at his reflection. He's flushed, panting and his ears are red. Dammit. It's like back his middle school years all over again. Flustered to death by Bohn's teasing and his mischievous hands during classes.

" _It's fun... besides you look funnier out of breath"_

God help him, he doesn't want to deal with that Bohn again.

Bohn thinks he likes him. Which is _ridiculous!_ but he did hold responsibility for some of those misunderstandings so, maybe if he could turn him down...slowly, he whines and shakes his body like a kid throwing a fit. Bohn would chew him into pieces if he's lucky. If not he'll start picking on him, again.

King rubs his lips with his T-shirt neck petulantly. Isn't this what people call 'stuck between a rock and a hard place'?

Bohn should never find about the accident. If he ever finds out, having a boyfriend would be the least of his problems.

As if he didn't spend a good ten minutes inside the washroom having a bitch fit King gently pulls the door close and steps towards their table rubbing outside seams of his soft track bottoms. Bohn has not moved an inch on his seat, playing with his old phone head tilted to aside. He momentarily looks over to watch thair waitress gushing at his side and back to his phone, unimpressed. He however abandons his phone when she leans over and whispers him something. King's stomach twists when he straightens and lends his ear brows knitted together.

King all but marches to his seat and drops on it putting a halt to their whispered discussion. And draws his drink closer to take tentative sips to make it look normal, and not give Bohn another absurd misunderstanding that he's jealous or something like that. She gives him another one of her ugly looks and wilts like a moss-rose when Bohn tells her to pack their ice cream.

"You good?" He asks him after she left, popping the straw between his lips as he watches King. A shadow of something in his eyes King can't exactly put his finger on.

"We are leaving?"

"Hmm, we have to take the car out of college premises sometime. And I want to swing by my apartment to get some stuff"

King blinks at him stupidly. He really doesn't understand Bohn. "What...did she say?"

About three seconds of staring Bohn huffs out a laugh leans over and boops his nose. "Nothing to worry your pretty little head about...C'mon, don't make that face. I have something to show you. It's around here..we can walk"

"It's getting dark. I think it's gonna rain"

"Yeah, that's why I asked her to pack our ice cream. Finish your drink. There's a bit of walking"

Bohn doesn't wait for him to reply, sliding into his seat from behind just as the waitress comes with their ice cream. King wonders why her perfect eyebrows keep narrowing down on him and jumps when an arm slings over him and pulls him close. He sputters. A snap follows. King finds himself gawing at his dumb-looking face on Bohn's phone greeting him.

Bohn eyes it with the same permanent self satisficary smirk and wisks him and the ice cream away throwing an off-handed 'thanks' in her general direction. She closes her mouth and huffs and crosses her arms under her bosom as though she's been thoroughly offended, King wants to roll his eyes to the ceiling. And he does, as he trips backward by the rough manhandling nearly falling on his ass with an _eeep!._ Except Bohn smoothly manures him around pulling him flush against his side with his arm thrown over his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mischievous Bohn incoming~ XD
> 
> Looking forward to write BhonKing's 1st date <3 It's always fun to write about Bohn 555 he's such an unpredictable dork. Continuing on torturing King because author is a sadist lol
> 
> Thanks for your support! Hope to meet soon~

**Author's Note:**

> Ps- If you support King (Talay) his new series YYY is coming up on 21st of April 2020. It's horror-comedy I think. Oh and Junior from WHY R U as Porpla. He looks amazing ^^
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Votes and comments are appreciated.


End file.
